Kim Possible: When The Wind Blows
by LJ58
Summary: Sequel To Rock-A-Bye Baby & Child's Play: Kim Possible is taking the first steps in facing her destiny as the Great Blue of galactic legend. Only she isn't the only one fearing that the choices she makes may make her a conqueror, or a monster. Meanwhile, someone is still out to find, and stop her. If they can reach her.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: When The Wind Blows**

**By LJ58**

**1**

The lean, coltish girl stood alone on the dimly lit bridge of the small spacecraft, staring out at the sea of stars that seemed to rush past her. Seven years. They had been gone seven years, and it looked like they still had a few to go before they even really got into deep space.

In spite of the advanced systems Warmonga's tech helped refit their engines with, they were apparently still not as fast as a Lorwardian battle cruiser. Still, time wasn't something that really concerned her.

Unless she was looking at her mom's graying hair. Or her dad starting to slow down of late, and sometimes grimacing as he held his chest.

She sighed, and focused on the stars beyond the ship.

So many stars. Yet they had only found nine worlds in all this time that had true, sentient life. Only twenty that were potentially hosts for life at all. So few worlds out of so many.

Warmonga said it was because this part of the galaxy was still young, and that the core of the galaxy had hundreds of races living there. Hundreds of species that would welcome her with open arms, and accept her as their new leader.

Not like the armored feline quadrupeds that had eyed her when her party landed, and immediately tried to attack them. Then there were the living rock-creatures that simply had no use for mammals. At all.

The almost indifferent sentients that resembled walking trees did at least listen to her. And tried to communicate their version of a cosmos they saw in very different terms from the mammalians with her. Still, in the end, they remained utterly apathetic to anything beyond their own existence.

Not like the reptilians that had eyed them, and immediately asked questions. Questions about technology. Resources. And _where_ their world was located.

They had ended up with no choice in crushing the entire 'royal' family to stop them from ordering an immediate invasion after trying to take Kim's ship. The new leaders put in place were told quite firmly by Warmonga that they now belonged to the Great Blue, and they'd best behave, or they would be punished.

While she would have preferred it otherwise, Kim had let Warmonga dangle the dead royals outside the palace walls for the rest of the time they were there. Just so no one else got the wrong idea about Kim's _mercy._

Their next two worlds had been reptilian colonies that had all but wiped out the native species. That eased her conscience regarding their actions on the reptilian home-world, even if her mother was still shaken by that experience herself. Fortunately, the colonies had already heard of the Great Blue's visit to their home, and were suitably demur in their attentions to the visitors.

The seventh world they had found with sentient life was surprisingly familiar. The people were humanoid primates, but not quite as physically evolved as homo sapiens. They were close, and still using a tribal system that connected their peoples on the huge, single continent that covered only about a third of the huge world that was mostly water other than that single landmass. There were a few islands, true, but none that supported real life.

Those people had welcomed Kim, and her people as gods, and rather than argue, they tried to teach them a few basics about agriculture they had yet to learn. Along with a few basics that might help tie their tribes together in peace.

When they prepared to leave, the people celebrated their departure as enthusiastically as their arrival, and begged them to return.

Assuring them, they wouldn't be forgotten, Kim left that world feeling strangely responsible for them. She wondered if such travelers had come to Earth in its long ago past, and if that was where the legends for gods and spirits had originated.

The eighth world was a genuine shock.

Tall, elongated, grayish skinned peoples with hyper-evolved intelligence, and a technology that seemed more magical than real had welcomed them as fellow travelers in the multi-verse, as they called it. They willingly showed everything to Kim, and her friends, and assured her they knew all about her quest, and lauded her efforts to make the Great Blue more than a mere martial figure.

The ninth world was far more disappointing.

They had traveled over a year to finally reach it after leaving the super-brains behind, and they had all been excited to find another vital world in the expanse of space around them.

True, they were seeing wonders beyond imagination on an almost daily basis since leaving earth, but sentient life, to date, was as rare as they had feared despite Warmonga's assurances that this would change soon enough.

The ninth world shocked and disappointed her because the life they found was both filled with sentient life, and incredible destruction. The native species were a diverse array of insect life, and they were all literally at war with one another. Every hive warred on the others, and if they ever stopped at all from what she could tell in their short visit, it was to regroup, and plan the next battle.

Only their apparent high fertility rates kept them from killing themselves off completely, but while they were evolved enough to have real intelligence, and create weapons, their only real concern seemed to be in trying to wipe out the others around them.

Even Warmonga was horrified at their near mindless rush to destruction, and was the first to suggest they just leave them to their madness.

Ironically, the insects of any hive were so blindly fixated on their enemies, that they completely ignored the mammals that came to visit. Other than the few that wondered over any weapons they might have with them.

They had visited eleven other worlds with no obvious life forms beyond unintelligent plant or animal species. They could have hosted something, Kim was sure, if only given time. They cataloged what they could of the obvious primary life forms, and went on.

Twenty worlds.

Nine species.

And so very, very few that seemed concerned with more than the usual selfish drives.

It was telling. Especially since she couldn't help but judge her own species all the more harshly after seeing those like the insects and reptiles that had the same rare gifts, and resources, and still only cared for their own madness above all else.

Were humans really any better?

Did they even deserve to be called….human?

"You're brooding again," the slightly more voluptuous teen said quietly as she moved onto the bridge with an instinctive grace that let her almost sneak up on her.

Almost.

"No, not really," Kim murmured, still staring out the narrow ports that served as the windows to the stars beyond the bridge.

"Yes, you are," Shego countered, and slid her arms around Kim, who stood there in the dark blue jumpsuit they all wore since boarding the ship.

All but Shego, who still insisted on green for her garments.

"What do you think we'll find next," Kim asked, putting one hand over Shego's hand that slid around her.

"Does it matter? It's a big universe, Kimmie," she murmured in her ear. "Whatever we find, whatever happens, we already know you'll manage. We'll manage. This isn't about what's out there. It's about what's in here," she said, her free hand sliding up to cover her heart.

Kim sighed. Heavily.

"Sometimes, this….destiny scares me, Shego."

"It'd scare anyone," Shego admitted.

"You?"

"Anyone. Well, anyone with brains," she added.

Kim gave a weak chuckle, and turned in Shego's arms to face her.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Oddly enough," Shego smiled at her, "I don't seem to sleep well when my _battle-mate_ leaves me in the middle of the night."

"Night," Kim asked, one brow rising.

"You know what I mean."

"I just felt like…..thinking."

"Yeah?"

"I noticed dad was having…..some pains again. Shego, I want to help him, but….."

"You're afraid you'll make it worse?"

"I know I can help him. He just won't let me," Kim scowled, and only then slid her arms around the green-skinned teen that had given up her own life to follow her. "He keeps saying that some things are inevitable, and should be faced with dignity."

"Oh. Sounds like your dad is smarter than I realized."

"But he could….."

"Kim, he knows. Think about it. People do usually grow old, and die. Even we will. Eventually," she smiled wanly. "And what could you have done anyway if you had never got this…..power? What would you have done when he reached this point then?"

"I don't know. I just….. I don't want to lose my dad. Not now. Not yet. Not like this."

"I do understand," Shego told her, kissing the top of her head. "Sometimes, I still wish my parents were here. Sometimes, even I miss my mom more than I can tell you. But that's part of life. Loss is something we all face, and we all have to learn to cope with."

"But I could fix him so easily….."

"Until the next time? And the next? When do you stop, Kim? Where do you draw a line before you stop being a concerned daughter, and turn into a genuine tyrant who is trying to force the universe to fit her model?"

Kim grumbled darkly, and lay her head on her shoulder.

"You know I hate when you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Start reminding me I am not supposed to be a selfish demigod," she muttered, and clung to Shego. "And it makes me wonder if I wasn't being selfish with you, too."

"Kimberly," she said, lifting her hands to cup her cheeks, and stare into her bright green eyes. "We both know you needed me. The truth is, _I_ needed you, too. I love you, and you apparently love me enough to destroy the cosmos if you thought you were losing me. So, let's not go there again, okay," she teased.

"I'm still trying to reconcile the fact that…..woman is a part of me. Or will be."

"I seem to recall a certain coup on a certain planet….."

Kim sighed, still hating they had to be so vicious with those reptiles that just wouldn't listen to anything else.

"Don't remind me of that one either. I'm afraid before this over, I won't even recognize myself."

"You know what I think," Shego asked quietly.

"What?"

"I think that the fact you're even worried about this says all you need to know. Kimberly," Shego told her. "You're growing up, again. You're maturing in ways no one else is ever going to understand, or appreciate. Sometimes, that means….letting go of some things. Sometimes, it means, letting people do things that may hurt you. Or themselves. Because just like you, they have their own life, and their own way of doing things. So, unless you're going to play Great Blue Puppet-Master with the universe, you have to let them do those things."

Kim sighed again, and put her head back on her shoulder.

"How did you get so smart?"

"I've already lived through some of this myself," Shego told her quietly. "Maybe I didn't always make the best decisions myself, but I do know some of what you're feeling."

Kim looked up at her now, and smiled.

"Have I told you how glad I am you're here with me?"

"Not in the last hour," Shego smiled impenitently.

"Seriously. I really am glad you're here."

"Well, it was this, or let you go nuts on the universe. Even I draw the line at universal genocide," Shego teased.

"Shego!"

"Seriously, Princess. Lighten up. Trust me, you obsess too much, and then you drive yourself crazy. Just be yourself, find your own way, and trust the rest of the world, or worlds, to get by without you hovering over them like some cosmic mother hen."

Kim sniggered now.

"There's an image I could have done without," she choked on her sudden mirth.

"I live to amuse," Shego quipped, tapping her nose. "Now, feeling better? No more brooding?"

"No more brooding," Kim smiled. "Think we'll find a new world soon?"

"I know your geek-squad already has enough data to keep them in ecstasy for another seven years. Or seventy," Shego huffed. "But sure, why not? Let's hope we find another world out there that we can land on, and we can see if they want to kill us, too."

"They aren't all…..like that," Kim frowned.

"Those….what do you call them, grey guys weren't bad," Shego admitted. "Although, they did make me feel like the dunce in the classroom every time they looked at me."

"They weren't that bad. They were just…."

"Uh, Kimmie…..?"

"Yeah," Shego was asked as Kim just stood smiling at her now, her former brooding forgotten for the moment.

"I think we're about to have company," she pointed out a nearby viewport even as the ship's automated sensors came on, and began broadcasting a collision alarm.

Kim turned to gape out the ports at the sight of a massive spacecraft that had to be twenty times their own size, and even made Warmonga's old ship look like a toy.

She stared at the huge, cylindrical ship approaching them head-on, and rushed to the computer to broadcast a ship-wide summons.

"Everyone up here now," Kim shouted over the comms. "We have company!"

**KP**

The shadow slipped down into the locked office with ease.

It moved slowly, but purposely, easily opening even locked drawers as the shadow went through the files found there. Then it moved toward a wall, and easily pried open a wooden shelf that masked a safe. Pulling the steel door open with preternatural ease, cold eyes studied the flash drives in the small satchel they found.

Behind the intruder, a door suddenly opened, and a harsh glare filled the dark room as a security guard peered inside, and then flipped a light switch.

"Swore I heard something," the burly man said to the skinnier man in the same uniform standing behind him.

"Maybe you've had too much coffee," the other huffed.

"Yeah, maybe, but….."

"What now," the younger man complained as he started to turn away.

The burly man walked over to the wall where the shelf seemed slightly out of place. He slowly touched the panel, and then found it swung open to show a hidden safe. He frowned, and tugged on the handle, but the door was locked firmly in place.

"Guess it was just my imagination. No one could have gotten inside here, let alone opened this safe," the man nodded back at his companion.

"Yeah. That's what I told you. Jeez, you gotta learn to relax, old man, or…."

"What," the older guard asked as he turned to see his new partner staring at the ceiling.

He looked up himself, and had time to glimpse a black shadow with glittering blue eyes staring back just before everything went dark.

_To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: When The Wind Blows**

**By LJ58**

**2**

An older, more muscular Ron Stoppable stood staring grimly at his current, if unlikely ally as he sifted the data on the flash drives he had found.

"Well," Ron Stoppable all but demanded as he studied the Global Justice agent who scowled almost as darkly as he did just then.

"There's no doubt, Stoppable," Will Du told him, looking up with a concerned expression. "You were right. Tren-Tech is actively supporting Professor Dementor's bid to build an interstellar spacecraft. He is obviously still trying to follow Possible into space."

"We stopped him how many times now," Ron growled. "When will people take that loon seriously, and put a stop to him?"

"We only enforce the laws," Will told him. "We don't sentence the felons we catch."

Ron just shot him one of his dark looks that he seemed to have perfected over the years of late.

"We cannot let him even try to reach KP," Ron told him. "Knowing what little I do about what was going on, he could do….."

"Incalculable harm," Will nodded when Ron trailed off to look toward the door of Will's apartment. "So, do you think…..?"

By the time he turned back to look at Ron after following his gaze, Ron was just gone.

Even as a knock sounded at the door.

"One moment," the senior field agent called, and then reached into his desk to pull out his modified taser pistol.

Just in case.

After all, even he had enemies these days. Especially since he had started helping Stoppable track, and take down some very serious threats to their world.

Threats that even Dr. Director tended to overlook in her current pattern of trying to rebuild GJ with stronger, and tougher recruits. Once a wunderkind himself, he was now often overlooked by his mentor who sought raw power over competence of late.

He peered through the door's peephole, set in the wall near the door, and well disguised, and saw a familiar face.

"One moment," he said again, and slid his weapon into his belt before he opened the latches.

"We need to talk," Dr. Director told him.

She was starting to show her age, and while she refused to slow down, he knew even she was starting to feel the years that had painted extra lines in her once smooth face, and put gray at her temples to make her look even older than she actually was just then.

"Trouble," he asked quietly.

"Possibly," she frowned, and glanced around. "I just got a report from our European office that suggests that Demenz might be trying for the moon. We can't guess why, but considering his past, it can't be good."

"Come inside, Dr. Director. My own….source just delivered a few pieces of a puzzle that make for a very disturbing picture," he told her, leading her to his office set up in his innocuous apartment.

"Your source," the woman murmured. "You're still working with Ronald?"

William glanced back at her.

Ron Stoppable was still a sore point with her, Will knew; ever since Yamanouchi had closed the proverbial door in her face after she tried to make more demands for more training for her agents, and more oversight over the methods.

She had not been happy with the few agents to be selected for training some years past that ended up leaving GJ, and following Sensei. And Ron Stoppable.

It didn't help when she had even accused Yamanouchi of brainwashing her people. That door had slammed soon after.

"He is a valuable asset. One we cannot afford to completely write off," Will stated blandly.

"Granted," Betty finally grumbled. "What did he find this time?"

He turned his monitor back on, entered his pass code, and then booted up the first drive. "As we suspected, Demenz is getting new backing for his crazy plans. It's not the moon he's after. He's still trying to reach Possible," he said. "And there is a multinational corporation helping him this time," he told her as he tapped the screen after bringing up a certain file.

"Tren-Tech? Why would they…..?"

"Rumor is, Jack Hench underwrites them. After Henchco was shut down, he used his billions to buy into quite a few legitimate businesses. Tren-Tech is just one of them. I suspect, knowing him, that Jack has enough leverage to sway any of the boards on any of those companies he's involved in just now," Will pointed out as he brought up more pages of secret accounts that led very far from the legitimacy of a supposed philanthropic research company.

"Damn. I warned the Oversight Committee that we were making a mistake in taking our eyes off him after Henchco folded. What about Demenz? Do we know exactly what he's doing now?"

"He's definitely on the moon. Trying to launch an experimental craft that Tren-Tech helped him build right under all our noses," Will told her.

"Not good. How soon can we get a team up there," she asked.

Will looked grim now.

"Ma'am, legally, our charter won't allow us to even try. The U.N. Lunar Base, however, does allow for anyone to travel to their facility. I suspect that Stoppable will be taking a flight there very soon, though."

Dr. Betty Director shook her head, and then looked pointedly at Will.

"What about Tren-Tech?"

"I should ask you, ma'am. Do we pursue this avenue of investigation? I have to think that if they are helping someone like Professor Dementor, then there may well be other…..illicit dealings going on we should consider."

"They have a new CEO, right?"

"Amanda Caller. Just installed seven months ago. Just about the time they apparently chose to back Professor Dementor's space flight," Will nodded. "According to their own records."

"We won't discuss how you got those records. Or that you even have them. Find out what you can, and shut them down. Any way you can," Will was told as Dr. Director just nodded at him. "And the next time you see Ronald….."

Will Du just looked up at her from his chair.

"Tell him congratulations on his son. And…..my most _sincere_ apologies for that mishap in Taiwan."

Will nodded, but said nothing.

"And I'll expect your full report on what you have uncovered to date by the time you come in this morning," she added, heading for the door. She paused to look back, and asked, "Because you are still working for Global Justice. Understood?"

"Understood, ma'am," he nodded back as he followed her to the door.

"Good. Later, Ronald," she said, though she didn't see him.

"She's still good," Ron said as he reappeared out of the back to join him as Will locked his front door after closing it again.

"Yes. Only she's more obsessed with better, and stronger agents than ever. I can see her point, to a degree. Only her attempts aren't winning us many friends of late," Will admitted.

"I know," Ron nodded back. "So, how do I get a flight to the moon?"

"You mean you don't have a rocket?"

"Not these days," Ron admitted. "Remember, Wade, and the Possibles all left with Kim. Even Yamanouchi doesn't have it's own space agency."

"I'll arrange something. I suggest you travel….covertly, though."

"Of course," Ron nodded at him. "Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"I hope you don't feel too bad if that dwarf doesn't survive our next meeting," Ron said coolly.

Will said nothing to that.

"How is Yori?"

"Better. Now, about that flight?"

**KP**

Professor Dementor smirked as he stood before the sleek, powerful ship with the state-of-the-art rocket engines installed into the craft.

His earlier attempts had ended in failure. Not because of his efforts, but because that infernal sidekick kept showing up trying to interfere. He had blown up two of his rockets, and almost captured him both times.

He had become such a persistent thorn in his side that he had chosen to take the time to lure him into a trap, and put an end to him just so he could get on with his plans. He had managed to injure that silly ninja girl following after him now, but that had only enraged the self-styled ninja that now hunted him so intently that even the usual Henches still on the payroll feared to stay with him.

The once clownish Stoppable had put quite a few of those that dared face him now in the hospital. For extended periods.

Despite all that, Dementor had not given up. He found a new ally in an old acquaintance, and reminded Jack Hench that some people might not understand his involvement in certain companies if they were to find out he was on the board of directors. A little discreet blackmail, and he was finally able to escape the planet, and set up a lab on the moon inside the new lunar mining facility set up under an independent committee overseen by the new United Nations.

So long at they thought he was simply part of the research team doing pure science, no one bothered him, and that gave him the time and resources he needed to finally complete his new rocket. Now, finally, he was close to competition, and closer than ever to finding, and ending the bane of Kim Possible that plagued him.

Despite the years that passed, he had never forgotten her powers, or the careless ease in which she had swatted her enemies when they had come for her. If that weren't enough, there was still that telling moment when the unnatural child had faced down an entire alien invasion fleet, and driven them off all but single-handedly.

Such power, he felt, did not belong in the hands of a plebian child.

It was his by right. He had the imagination, and the daring to use it to its fullest. He could make worlds quake, and create a kingdom such as the world had never known. A kingdom that would bow to him, and him alone. Finally, Professor Dementor would be seen as the power he was meant to be.

Just as soon as he got his hands on that pretentious child.

He eyed the team helping him prep the rocket, and nodded.

"Start loading supplies, and recheck the fuel and oxygen. I want to lift off for our test flight in twelve hours. No later," he told them before he turned to walk to his private office in the equally private labs that Tren-Tech had arranged for him.

The workers and other scientists didn't complain as they followed his orders.

Of course, it helped that none of them knew he was Johann DeMenz, AKA Professor Dementor. Just then, he wore only casual clothes, and an ordinary white coat common to lab workers. He would have felt far more comfortable in his trademark uniform, and helmet, but that was a sure way to draw the wrong people's attention.

Especially one annoying former sidekick in black.

He closed the door to his office, and smiled, resisting the urge to chortle triumphantly.

Soon. Very soon. He would be on his way.

They thought he was taking a test flight to check the new engines. Which he was doing. He just wasn't going to let them know his flight was going to be much longer, and farther than they expected. He had triangulated Possible's departing flight hundreds of times since her rocket had left the planet, and he was more than certain he knew where she had gone. Just as he was certain he could follow. Would follow. And when he inevitably caught her…..

He smiled a rueful grimace, and knew he was chasing destiny. His destiny.

One he well deserved.

"Soon. Very soon," he said, opening a locked box, and eyeing the device within.

All he had to do was find her, and then the very power of the gods would be his. He could imagine nothing else.

**KP**

Ron stared out the window of the commercial shuttle again, and tried not to remember past misadventures.

It was hardly the first time he had been in space.

First with a monkey, as unlikely as that might have seemed at the time. Then once with Shego, when they had gone to rescue Kim.

Things were so different back them. They were so different.

His monkey power had not been fully awake then. He had only sporadically accessed it, and made it seem he was just a bumbling boy with the most unnatural look. Wade called it channeled Chaos theory. Which made no sense to him, since he wouldn't have thought he could channel chaos. Then again, Wade had said a lot of things that made no sense to him. Then, or now.

"Are you alright, sir," the willowy blonde in low-grav gear asked as she paused near his seat, the sticky rasp of her special footwear on the thick carpeting made just for that purpose giving away her approach.

"Fine. Just….enjoying the view," he smiled blandly as he noted most of the other passengers in the cabin were dozing.

Spaceflight had become just another routine in their world of late. At least, flights to the moon. People were still arguing over the viability of even finding other planets, let alone reaching them, but the world had somehow forgotten that somewhere out there, Kim Possible had already launched humanity farther into the stars than most could ever imagine.

Seven years. Seven long years.

He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing.

She had a lot of help. Among them, her own family. Shego. Even that screwy alien warrior-woman.

Still, Kim had always been special to him. Would always be special. Even if he had married Yori, who was very dear to him in other ways, he couldn't forget Kim. And if Dementor was planning on going after Kim, Ron was going to ensure the freak never got the chance.

Especially after what he had done to Yori.

She still limped, and only their very capable doctors had even managed to save her leg.

That was something that Ron Stoppable had yet to forgive. Something that Dementor was going to pay for. He had hurt the woman he loved, trying to reach out to hurt the dearest friend he had in the world. Ron Stoppable was going to make sure the freak never got another chance to hurt anyone ever again.

One way, or another.

**KP**

"Three hours, gentlemen," the incognito Dementor growled at his team.

The next shuttle is due in within the hour, sir. They are carrying the rest of the provisions you required. We didn't have them on hand, recall, and had to order them for you," the intern told him as he went over a device with a list of items mostly checked off.

"Within the hour?"

"They are coming in as we speak. Of course, they have to land, and be decontaminated, but then we can unload the provisions, and put them directly on board our ship, and we're confident we'll still be ready to meet the launch window."

"Gutt! Uh, I mean, good," Dementor smiled broadly behind his beard that had replaced his goatee to help mask his face.

Just in case.

"All right, meanwhile, sir, I think we might want to recheck the navigational relays, and ensure…."

"They are fine," Dementor waved him off. "We can fine-tune the systems once we are sure everything will function as expected. I will not delay this….test-flight for anyone, or anything. I…. Science…..has waited too long," he declared authoritatively.

"Of course, of course," the intern smiled. "We're all just as excited as you, sir, and can't wait to see the XR-703 put through it's paces."

Dementor tried not to roll his eyes at the descriptor.

He let them call the rocket by their silly tag, but he personally felt it should be called the Vindicator. For it would be taking him to his destiny. To vindicate him, and his dream, once, and for all.

And he simply could not wait.

"The shuttle is landing now, sir," another worker reported as they came into the hangar/lab where the sleek spacecraft had been built, and perfected. "It looks like we should be able to lift off right on schedule," the young woman smiled.

"Good," Dementor smiled, thinking of his destiny, and how close it was just then.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: When The Wind Blows**

**By LJ58**

**3**

Ron stepped off the rocket, and saw several men in white coats overseeing the cargo.

Old instincts niggled at him, and stepped out of the cue to head for the cargo hold.

"Sir, customs is this way," an attendant told him.

"Just have to check on something," Ronald smiled. "Won't be a second," he smiled, and kept walking.

"Help you, sir," a lanky man with a crew cut smiled his way as he checked off something on the tablet he held.

"Yes, I was sent up to review the progress on the Tren-Tech rocket. Where do I find it? And the crew building it," he asked.

"Oh, you can't miss it. Just take that corridor to Annex Eleven, and go to Lab Seven," the man pointed out a passage to his right. "Dr. Kinder is overseeing the final provisioning now so we can take it out for a test-flight today. You picked a good time to arrive. He might even let you join the flight crew for the test," the man told him as he waved the men unloading the cargo that seemed to consist of oxygen tanks, and sealed boxes to the same corridor he had indicated.

"Dr. Kinder, is it? What happened to Professor DeMenz," he asked blandly.

"Never heard of him. Maybe he was on the design end," the worker suggested.

"Right. Right. So, Annex Eleven," Ron asked, hefting the small bag he carried in his right hand.

"Right that way. Or, we're headed that way now, so you could just follow us."

"Sir, you have to….."

The attendant didn't even finish speaking to him when Ron disappeared down the corridor the worker had indicated.

The woman walked over, glanced around, and frowned.

"Where did he go," he asked one of the techs."

"He?'

"The man that just…..? Oh, never mind. It's not like he can get lost up here. He'll turn up somewhere. If you see him again, though, have him come through to check in with customs."

"Sure. I think he's one of the efficiency guys," the tech grinned at her. "You know how they are about work."

"Oh, right. Well, I still have thirty other passengers, so….."

The tech put her from his mind as he finished loading the last pallet headed for the XR-703. He was going to try to be on board himself, because he knew this was going to be a historic flight. One that no one would be forgetting. He couldn't wait to finally be part of history in the making.

**KP**

"Dr. Kinder, I presume," a low, grim voice drawled as Dementor sat in the pilot's seat, and began the warm-up sequence for the engines.

Dr. Kinder turned, and his dark eyes narrowed, and turned cold as he stared.

"_You_," the bearded man seethed as he realized his nemesis stood only a few feet from him.

"Me," the lean, sandy-haired man growled back, reaching for something behind his back.

"You are too late," Dr. Kinder, AKA Dementor snarled, and slammed a fist over the panel, and something behind them began to rumble, and shake.

Ron was suddenly sucked down a vent shaft that opened beneath him at the same instant, but not before his hands threw two objects up, and out even as he fell.

Ron hit the ground rolling, just barely evading the jet exhaust as the sleek spacecraft powered toward the sealed hatch.

"What's going on," a tech screamed. "Why is it launching? We're not ready….."

His complaint died stillborn when a shrill alarm went off even as both the inner hatch, and the heavy, outer door began to pull back, and the people still inside screamed in terror as the explosive decompression of the lab began to pull them, and anything loose, toward that opening hatch.

Ron swore, and launched a thin chain he pulled from beneath his vest that anchored on a far wall even as he swung around in midair, and sent the other end of the chain toward the opposite wall.

"Grab it, and old on," he shouted as people were swept toward him as he clung to the chain himself.

"He's going to kill us all," a young woman screamed, barely managing to catch, and hold onto the chain as more bodies hit the chain, and desperate hands clung to it as they stared in horror at the stark landscape beyond the lab where the spacecraft rolled out as all air was sucked out with it.

"How do you close that door," Ron demanded of one of the nearest men hanging onto the chain with him.

The man only whimpered.

"How," Ron demanded.

"By the hatch. Emergency hatch controls are….by the hatch," the woman nearest him said, her eyes huge as they saw the inner door now sealed by someone who realized they were in trouble. Only they had an entire facility to worry about, too, and that meant anyone still in the lab was on their on.

"What button," Ron demanded, seeing the small panel on the right that was on the near edge of the hatch across the wide bay that was suddenly empty without the spacecraft that had since departed, and blasted out into space.

"Second green, on right," the woman rasped, the sucking rush of atmosphere starting to ease as the pressure localized inside, and out. Only that still meant they were all about to die.

Ron let go of the chain, bounced off the floor, and angled his path as he went high to the ceiling, bounded off it at another angle, and landed almost right next to the hatch. He seemed to sink his fingers into the very wall, holding on, as his free hand slammed down on the button the woman had indicated.

An instant later, the hatch slammed shut, and the air began to flow once more.

"You….save our lives," the woman still holding to the chain rasped. "Who…..?"

"Stoppable," a man in official uniform walked into the lab the moment it seemed safe. "I should have known. What are you doing here, mister? And why did you…..?"

"Not me. You morons just let Professor Dementor hijack your spacecraft. I doubt he intends it use it for anything helpful," he spat coldly. "Now, get me to a radio….."

"I don't think so, hero," the man in uniform sneered at him. "We don't take to your kind of vigilante action, or chaos here. This time…."

"So, you knew," Ron cut him off. "You knew who he was, and allowed a madman to build, and escape with an experimental spacecraft. I wonder how you'll be explaining that one to the U.N., or your backers."

"You won't be telling anyone….."

"No, but you already did," Will Du's prim voice said from over a dozen computers, and monitors around the lab. "I ensured the entire debacle you allowed, Commander Fiske, was broadcast over a public frequency, and beamed by satellite all around the Earth. Now, do you have anything else to add," the stern Global Justice agent asked.

Commander Allen Fiske looked around, eyed Ron, and the stunned faces of the lab techs, and support staff, and backed away from Ron.

"Oh, no," Ron said, stepping forward, and poking the man in the side with a single finger, making him stagger, and freeze in place. "I don't think you're going anywhere. Besides, we're on the moon," he smiled coldly. "Where would you go?"

"He…. He has a private shuttle in Annex Five," one of the techs told him while Fiske just glared. "He uses it for….inspection flights."

"So he says," Ron murmured. "Commander Du?"

"I think you should see the second-in-command before you bring Fiske down for interrogation," Will told the monkey-ninja. "Meanwhile, I'll try to see if Nasa has anything that can track, or stop Dementor."

"Hopefully, that won't be necessary," Ron said grimly.

"Stoppable," Will asked, knowing his tones by now.

"Later. Not on an open frequency," he told the agent.

"Understood. Alert the local staff to the dangers this idiot overlooked, and then bring your prisoner down. As of now, by a…..recent mandate, Global Justice's authority now extends to crimes on the lunar surface as well as on the planet."

Fiske looked properly horrified.

"Let's go," Ron growled, and shoved the outpost's commander forward. "And I do hope you resist," he said in a tone that was unmistakable.

Fiske didn't even pretend to resist.

**KP**

Johan DeMenz grit his teeth as he steered the spacecraft out the opening doors, ignoring all else around him as he hit the emergency overrides that let him not only open the lab's hangar doors in spite of the people still present, but gave him full control of the ship's automated systems.

He forced himself to focus only on escape, knowing if he was stopped now, Stoppable would not just bring him in this time. He would literally kill him.

He knew, because he saw cold death in those glittering, blue eyes, and had he not taken the liberty of designing the emergency hatches as he had, he might already be dead.

Instead of trying to ignore the pain of a very sharp knife currently buried in the center of his lower back.

Had it not been for the angle, and the thickness of the pilot's seat, Johan DeMenz had no doubts about his chances. He would have already been dead.

He couldn't stop to see how bad he was hurt just then, though. He had to escape. Everything else was secondary.

Escape first. Then he would see to injuries after he got on course to finally secure his true, and ultimate destiny.

He roared out of lab, hoping that this time he would finally be rid of that infernal, meddling sidekick. Hopefully, even his preternatural luck wouldn't allow him to survive full vacuüm on the moon's surface.

He grit his teeth against the pain in his back, and worked the controls as he forced his attention to the console before him as he activated the primary engines, ignoring the C-N-C's commands shouting over his radio as he plugged in the real coördinates he had finally gotten from classified military computers.

The last known course, and heading for the Possibles' space plane.

He might be seven years behind her, but he had no doubt in his mind that he would catch up. That he would catch her. And then, he promised him, he would be the one that became a god. A true power in the universe.

He activated the navigational console, and hit the new star-drive systems, and smiled as they began to hum.

Just before something to his left began to whine louder than his vibrating engines.

He frowned, and looked around.

He used his ears as he also looked around, and finally spotted the small, glowing red orb that was pulsing as if…..

"Oh, snap," Dementor had time to growl before the entire ship exploded.

**KP**

"Let me get this straight," General Sanderson sighed. "A multi-billion dollar joint project to reach the stars, and you…. You just blew it up?"

Ron just stared at the man with the stars on his uniform.

"Did you really want to unleash Professor Dementor on the universe," Ron asked.

"Is that an admission," began a scowling junior officer.

"Just a question. Such as, why are you defending a man that knowingly, and purposely allied with criminal elements to steal said spacecraft? You weren't in on the plot, too, were you," Ron asked blandly.

Will Du, standing on the far side of the conference table for the informal hearing tried very hard not to laugh at the officer's expression.

Fortunately, he was a man who was well in control of himself, and his emotions.

"We're not looking to assign any blame here, Ronald," Betty Director spoke up, one of the five people sitting across the table from him. "We're just trying to understand exactly what happened."

"And why a perfectly soundly designed spacecraft exploded not ten minutes after its perfect launch," a man in an immaculately tailored suit swore.

"Then there is the fact you apparently arranged to broadcast the entire fiasco to the planet over open channels," the junior officer at the general's side complained.

"Why, Colonel Starke," Ron murmured. "_I_ didn't have anything to hide by showing the truth."

"You…..?"

"I tried to stop a madman. I was attacked first, and barely managed to save the lab staff from said madman's escape ploy. Now, after he dropped me out of the ship, how could I have possibly done anything to that ship, since I wasn't aboard," Ron demanded.

Dr. Director shot him a knowing look, but said nothing.

"That will be all," she told him.

"Dr. Director," General Sanderson spat irritably.

"It's obvious that Dementor intended to ensure no one could follow him by eliminating the brains that built that ship. Now, we might have lost the ship, but we do still have the brains behind it. They can build another, and go over their designs to ensure nothing happens to the _next_ prototype. Agreed," she asked firmly.

General Sanderson caught the implied message in her tone, and nodded.

"Very well. Mr. Stoppable, you may go. If we need you again….."

"Maybe I'll be around," Ron said, dismissing himself as he simply turned, and walked toward the door.

Not one of the people present in the room stopped him.

"You do know he somehow disabled that ship, and likely sabotaged it before it departed," Colonel Starke hissed in his superior's ear.

"The man did make a fine point," Will Du said as he stepped forward now. "Did we really want someone like Professor DeMenz reaching out into space for any reason?"

"You're suggesting he could have found…..anyone."

"Not just anyone. _Her,"_ Dr. Director pointed out. "We both know who he was after. It may have been more than seven years, but the man is nothing if not obsessive. He likely felt he had a way to find, and reach her, too. Considering his obvious intelligence, he may have. That was a chance none of us should have risked. And I'm sure Ronald was aware of that."

"You are speaking of Possible," the man in the suit said, more than asked. "Tell me, Elizabeth. Do you really believe she's still out there? That she survived? Do you really believe she may…..come back?"

"I believe the answer to all your questions, sir, is yes. I know Kimberly as well as anyone can. I know she's coming back. The question is, what kind of woman is she going to be ? Because we have no idea what she's going to find out there, or how it's going to influence her."

"And then there is Shego," Starke commented coolly.

No one spoke as she eyed them all in turn.

The two silent members around the table merely nodded.

"And that is why we have to be ready. Seven years, or seventy, I know Kimberly Anne Possible will be back. And God help us if she decides she really is this Lorwardian Great Blue," Dr. Director told them.

And in that moment, Will Du finally understood what drove his employer.

"Now, since we lost our prototype, which Jack Hench obviously sold from the start, how do we proceed to ensure the next one is completely secured from outside machinations," Betty Director demanded.

"If I may," Will spoke up again.

"Agent Du," Betty nodded when no one else spoke up. "Go ahead."

"I suggest we continue with our investigation to root out Mr. Hench's behind the scenes influence in critical areas, and ensure he is not in a position to undermine us, or the planet again. I also suggest we trust Ronald a bit more. He has done nothing but help, and if we keep alienating him, it's not going to help our cause if we end up truly needing him."

"All excellent points," General Sanderson said after a moment when the man in the suit nodded. "I understand you managed to ingratiate yourself with him of late?"

"As much as anyone could, considering," Will admitted.

"Good. Find out all you can from him regarding Yamanouchi. We still need more solid intelligence from that venue," the man in the suit declared. "Meanwhile, Dr. Director, I suggest you investigate the growing number of super-humans we've heard about of late. That said, I suggest that the military take over the building of the next prototype. We obviously cannot trust civilian contractors after this last debacle."

No one spoke as the man looked around at those with him.

"Anything else," he finally asked.

No one spoke.

"Very good. We know what we have to do. Let's get to it. As Dr. Director pointed out, we have no idea what is ahead of us just yet. But we do know one thing. It could be fantastically dangerous to wait. Let's not trust to luck, or unnatural little girls this time," the man in the suit declared.

No one spoke as they all rose, and Will Du walked out of the room with Dr. Director, saying nothing, but keeping his own thoughts just then.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: When The Wind Blows**

**By LJ58**

**4**

"That is a Lorwardian Imperial Battle Cruiser," Warmonga told them when she reached the bridge, and was told what was happening.

"And it's out here, why," Shego demanded, not liking the looks of that huge ship that was fast bearing down on them.

Even worse, to her mind, was that it was bigger than first looks suggested, because as it got closer, it only looked even larger, because it was apparently very far away when its sheer mass had suggested it was closer.

"There are any number of reasons it could be in this sector," Warmonga told Kim as the redhead simply stood beside Shego as Wade, and her dad slowed the ship, and they chose to wait to see what was coming their way.

"Does your brain powers tell you any reason for this one," Shego asked Kim in an aside.

"Not this time," Kim admitted. "Which may mean it's harmless….."

Shego shot her a very skeptical look.

"You know what I mean," Kim sputtered. "I'm just saying, if it was an immediate threat, my power would probably be screaming at me just now. Since I'm not currently trying to will the thing out of existence, I'm guessing they're just…..passing by, and chose to look us over."

"They still aren't answering our calls," Wade pointed out.

"A Lorwardian captain would never reply to a subordinate," Warmonga told him. "No matter how intelligent they might be."

"Uh, then I guess I'm up," Kim sighed, and moved toward the communications console.

"It might be best," Warmonga nodded at her as Ann came in behind them just then, the rest of the crew at their posts, and waiting to see what awaited them this time.

"Lorwardian ship," Kim called as the channel opened again. "This is Kim Possible, of Earth. The one your people call the Great Blue. Why are you here, and why are you blocking our path?"

The reply was a booming laugh.

"Ah, so the rumors are true! I am Vice-Admiral War-Hammer," the voice boomed just as loud. "I have been dispatched to ascertain if the Great Blue was truly coming, and to provide escort, and witness to your travels."

"Kimberly," Warmonga told her, moving behind her to eye the panel. "Vice-Admiral War-Hammer is a legend on Lorwardia. Second only to Bludfist, and sixth in line for the emperor's throne. He once crushed a rebellion on _five_ worlds simultaneously."

"To be fair, they were all in one system, and not much of a threat," the booming voice returned, proving he was still listening. "Is that the lovely voice of Warmonga I hear? I heard you had survived, little blood-beast. I shall be very happy to host you, and the Great Blue, once you are aboard. Stand by for boarding. We shall bring you into our hold with our gravity-beam."

"Now, wait one minute….."

"Kimberly, it is all right. They will bring out ship into their hold, and we shall be fine," Warmonga told her.

Kim frowned.

"That's fine, but understand, no one dictates my course, but me. And no one harms any in my envoy," she told the Lorwardian over the radio.

"Tales of how you bested Bludfist are still told in Court, Great Blue," the warrior replied. "I am here to escort, and witness only. Not challenge a goddess!"

"Goddess," Shego murmured, eyeing Kim as she shut off the radio after telling the Lorwardian they would await boarding.

"The Great Blue can be no less in the eyes of Lorwardia. In prophecy, he was to be a peerless leader who led us to victory over any in our path, uniting the galaxy as one. Little wonder we would interpret his coming as a conqueror," Warmonga told the women. "And after Kimberly faced Commander Bludfist, and easily bested him, that victory will have only enhanced the tales of your power and standing," she added.

"Great. So, we not only have to settle your old prophecy, we have to become members of a warrior cult," Shego muttered, eyeing Kim.

Warmonga laughed as she eyed the often irritated female that seemed to enjoy complaining.

"Shego, you are already members of that warrior cult, as you deem it, by virtue of your victories over myself, Warhok, and Bludfist. By our traditions, you are both Lorwaridan warriors now."

"Well, no one is sticking some goofy 'war' name on me. I'm _Shego_. Got it," she growled at the taller, green woman as the giantess just smiled down at the shapely teen.

Kim only sighed.

"Kimberly," James asked his daughter. "What now?"

Kim eyed her father, noting he looked paler than usual.

"We join our new hosts. And the first thing we do," she added, eyeing her mother, "Is see if they have any medical technology that can help you."

"Kim….."

"It won't be me, or my power. It'll be alien technology, and so that should be acceptable by your standards," Kim told him firmly. "Right," she asked him, and looked back to her mother.

"It couldn't hurt, dear," Ann told the now often weary scientist. "While I understand your reservations about Kim using her power like that, I'm not ready to lose you myself."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. Much," James grimaced.

"I'd love to look over more of their active technology anyway," Wade agreed.

"Yes, it could be illuminating," Justine murmured as Felix stood nearby, using the prosthetic exoskeleton the blonde had devised for him early on.

"Guys," Jim's voice came from the intercom connecting the ship's compartments. "We're registering serious drains on our engines, and something is locking onto the hull. What's going on?"

"Oh, right. Tweebs, shut everything down. We're being taken onto a Lorwardian cruiser. We're going to be their guests," Kim reported. "So, just lock everything down. "But….be ready for a departure as necessary."

"Understood," the boys replied as one.

"You're just going to walk right on board, without….."

"Shego. Don't worry," Kim smiled at her. "Everything will be fine. I'll keep it that way."

Shego grumbled, but said nothing as she just eyed her.

"There is one more thing," Warmonga told her as her parents now stood to one side, considering alien medical treatments might be available.

"Yes," Kim asked as Shego predictably scowled.

"We shall now be among fellow warriors of Lorwardia," the big woman actually smiled. "It might be best if you remembered _all_ the lessons I've been teaching you," she told her.

"Does that mean we have to stop using pronouns," Shego quipped.

Warmonga only sighed as Kim giggled at her battle-mate's antics.

Ann met her expression with one of her own.

Her daughter had always been precocious.

"If you please, Kimberly," Warmonga cut in before the two teens could start their familiar bickering. "We should be at the hatch when we are brought aboard the battle cruiser. It is expected."

"And we don't want any….misunderstandings," James added, knowing his sons.

"Right," Kim sighed. "Let's go, then. Uh, dad, why don't you guys shut everything down, and ensure their tractor beam, or whatever, doesn't do anything unexpected to our systems. Just in case."

"No worries, Kimmie-Cub," James Possible assured her. "I'll just have ANI reboot, and then run a full diagnostic once we power down."

"Sounds like a good idea," Justine agreed when Dr. Possible mentioned the AI she and Felix had built to help run the ship during their first year aboard.

"Sorry I'm late," Monique ran onto the bridge just then, still adjusting her jumpsuit's collar. "What's happening…..?"

"I'll fill you in," Ann Possible told their linguistics expert as Felix resisted the urge to grin at his sleepy-eyed girlfriend.

"What….?"

"Let me put it this way," Felix told her as Warmonga left with the girls. "You're about to get the chance to brush up on your Lorwardian."

Monique looked around, then saw the ship parked in space before them through the viewports. Then she realized they were still moving toward it.

"What…..is that?"

"Kim's new friends," Wade said grimly as he continued to work at his station, having said little as he checked everything he could, and then some as Dr. James Possible now moved to initiate the reboot as the boys powered down their engines.

Whatever was moving them now, was completely out of their control.

"This isn't another attack," the dark-skinned girl shuddered as she tried to gauge the size of the massive ship now filling all their ports.

"Apparently, it's an honor guard," Felix told her. "Some Lorwardian big-shot just came out to…..welcome Kim to the galactic empire."

Monigue stared back at Felix who continued to just stand to one side, and scowled.

"And why aren't you doing anything," she demanded.

"Dr. James, and ANI have it under control."

"Under control…..?"

"And Kim is going to greet the local big-shot. Not much else to do until things settle down again," he reminded her. "But from little we do know, it looks like everything is under control."

She scowled at him all the more.

"You could have just told me that from the start?"

Justine glared back at them, and shook her head.

"You see," she murmured to Wade. "That is what happens when you allow emotions to poison reason."

"No argument," Wade agreed, still trying to forget his attempt to dabble with his own heart a few years back. It had not been a pretty sight.

He rather doubted Monique had ever truly forgiven him for his 'Cupid Ray,' either. Frankly, he had known he was pushing his own limits with that one, and yet even he had ignored reason that one time to try to get what he thought he had wanted.

Well, he had learned his lesson. He stuck to logic now, and he wasn't going to stray again.

**KP**

"So, what will you do," Shego asked as they walked down the corridor to the main hatch.

Kim eyed her.

"What do you mean? I figured we would just say hello, find out what they want, and then….."

"Kimberly," Warmonga told her. "I don't believe you understand what Vice-Admiral War-Hammer told you."

"Okay," Kim sighed. "Why don't you explain it to me?"

"He said he was to be escort, and witness to your passage. It means, Kimberly," she told her, "That he expects to accompany you from hereon out," the giantess told her.

"Oh, great. That won't be a problem at all," Shego grumbled.

"Actually, it will likely have it's pros, and cons."

"You think," Shego sputtered. "Anyone that sees us coming is going to think we're with them!"

"Well, we will be, won't we," Kim smiled at her.

Shego only glowered.

"You know what I mean, Princess."

"Okay, okay. I do. But that can be a good thing. It might keep any more like those freaking reptiles from automatically thinking we might be a nice h'orderve."

"Well, okay, yeah," Shego muttered. "I can see that one."

"Still, on the other hand, it might make some people think we're already on board with the whole 'ruler of the galaxy' bit," Kim murmured. "Not what I'm looking for either," she admitted.

"The solution is simple, Kimberly," Warmonga told her as they neared the hatch.

"It is," both teens frowned at her.

"Of course," Warmonga nodded. "Simply take Lord War-Hammer's ship, and replace the emperor's flag with your own. He may then still escort you, but under your own banner, rather than his own."

"Stealing an entire spaceship," Shego murmured. "I don't know, Kimmie," Shego said, eyeing her. "You think you're up to that one?"

Kim stopped, making the others stop to eye her as she stood just a few feet from the hatch as the entire ship shuddered, and something clanged hard on the side of the hull.

"Warriors do not ask. They demand. Correct," Kim asked Warmonga.

"You remembered. Excellent."

"Wait. When you said take the ship, you actually meant…..?"

Kim walked ahead of them, and pressed the code to open the inner hatch. She then walked to the outer hatch, eyed the atmospheric relay on the panel, and nodded.

"ANI," she called the AI. "Better tell everyone the oxygen content of Lorwardian air is a bit thin, and high on the argon. Wade might want to address that one. We can manage for now, though."

"Understood, Kimberly. I am relaying your request now, but I suspect Wade already knows….."

"Of course, he does," Shego muttered, walking up behind her as Kim opened the outer hatch. "And were you planning on ditching us again, or…..?"

"I waited for you," Kim huffed, "Didn't I," she said, even as the hatch opened, and they were standing there facing not one, but five towering Lorwardian warriors.

Kim glanced at the men circling her ship's hatch, and eyed the markings on their broad chests, and shoulders. Only one of them wore a vest of some kind of leather that was adorned with other sigils.

"You would be Vice-Admiral War-Hammer," she nodded at him.

"I am. And you, Flame-Hair, would be the Great Blue? Bludfist suggested you were but a babe, but you are yet to be even half-grown," he chuckled.

"I am Kim Possible. You may call me Kimberly."

"Or Princess," Shego smiled smugly at Kim.

Kim glared her way, but said nothing as Warmonga stood quietly behind her after joining them.

"Princess. I heard you were royalty, too. Very good. You will follow me….."

"No, I think not," Kim cut him off.

"Does something displease you," the warrior asked with a bland stare as he looked down at her.

Kim stepped forward, and looked at the four warriors with him.

"They are your crew? Or are others aboard?"

"My personal guard. Captain Warstone has the standard crew of three, along with his own battle-mate."

"So, there are ten warriors aboard altogether," Kim stated more than asked.

"An adequate escort, I believe, even for you, Great Blue," the massive warrior smirked at her.

Kim stared up at him, then shook her head.

"Adequate, but my ship," she hesitated, looking around the cavernous hold, "Obviously is not. Therefore, I shall conscript your ship. You will inform Captain Warstone he may trade ships with me, or stay aboard to operate this vessel on my behalf."

The tall warriors to a man gaped at her.

"You intend to just take our warship," War-Hammer exclaimed.

"Intend? Oh, no," Kim smiled. "I don't intend anything. I've already done it. The ship is mine. Come, Warmonga. You may show me to the bridge. ANI," she glanced to the AI panel on the control. "Inform Wade I have acquired a new vessel for our journey."

"As you wish, Kimberly. I am relaying the data now."

Her wrist Kimmunicator chirped almost at once.

"Hold on a sec, Wade," she told him after glancing at her wrist. "I'm ironing out the details of our escort."

"But, Kim….."

She shut off the device, and eyed the vice-admiral.

"Any arguments?"

"So, you think to just take our ship as your own," one of the warriors demanded when War-Hammer himself simply eyed her.

"This is Crow. He is one of the captain's men, as well as my current honor guard. I believe he might have issue with your daring, young princess," the vice-admiral smiled. "He is also a novice, and yet to earn his warrior name, so that makes him...daring."

Kim sighed, then glanced at Warmonga.

"Ordinarily," Kim began, and stepped out of the hatch, landing lightly on her toes after the slight drop. "I'd have Warmonga, or even Shego handle the complaints of subordinates," Kim told War-Hammer. "But, I think a lesson might be in order from the start," she said, glancing back at the two women in the hatch. "Don't you?"

"You going to kill this one," Shego asked blandly. "I'm just saying," she went on before Kim could reply. "I'm not cleaning up the mess this time."

"I don't think this tiny monkey can…"

The man howled as he was flung across the huge hold, bouncing off a pallet of cargo in huge, metallic containers, and kept going to slam into the wall with enough force to set off a ringing echo. The man slid down the wall, and landed in a heap as the warriors all gaped at her, rather than their fallen companion.

Kim had moved so fast, they had barely seen her move as she simply backhanded the warrior before he could pull out his blade, and sent him flying back as if launched by a rocket.

Kim glanced up at War-Hammer and smiled.

"When he wakes up, which he will, tell him I went lightly on him since he didn't know me. Next time, I won't. Now, Vice-Admiral War-Hammer. Show me my ship."

"With pleasure, Great Blue," the tall warrior bowed low.

"Good. Let's start with your medical facilities," she told him, recalling her promise to her father.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: When The Wind Blows**

**By LJ58**

**5**

Shego walked into the huge cabin they had been given, and grinned.

"Their doc says James is going to be fine. They used some kind of genetic infuser thingy to completely repair his heart. He should be fine once he recovers. And, get this, Ann said their medical tech is a pretty good match for our physiology, so there should be no problems. The only thing is, we shocked them, too, because apparently they don't have a lot of the things we do."

"Things like," Kim asked, looking up from the Kimmunicator VR display she was using to more fully map out the Claw, as Captain Warstone called his ship.

"Well, prosthetics, and such. Which was why Warmonga was so shocked we could repair her like the Nerdlinger did at the start. They apparently never considered adapting their nannite devices to actual bio-tech repairs."

"Well, in a way, it makes sense," Kim mused.

"In what way does that make sense, when they have the technology to repair almost anything, but never used it," Shego demanded.

"Well, they're a warrior race," Kim reminded her. "In their eyes, any technology used to repair an injury would probably have been the same as a crutch, or something. Something a warrior would have spurned from the start. So, in a way, it makes a weird kind of sense. To them."

"Well, they're still idiots then. I get the feeling a lot of people likely died because their warrior pride wouldn't let them use the medical technology that would have saved their lives. Were is the advanced intelligence in that kind of thinking," Shego huffed.

"I didn't say it was smart," Kim huffed. "I just said it makes a kind of sense. You know, to them."

"Well, I am just glad they could fix up your dad. Between you, and Ann, I was not looking forward to seeing him….."

Kim said nothing to that when Shego trailed off, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Wait a minute," Shego frowned. "You….? Were you planning on fixing him anyway?"

"Of course not," Kim sputtered. "I promised dad not to use my powers on him, and I didn't."

"But," Shego coaxed her on.

"I never said I wouldn't let some alien with the technology to fix him do it for me," Kim smiled slyly.

"You…..? You arranged this meet, didn't you," Shego demanded. "You knew all along, and you….."

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a 'Great Blue' if I couldn't arrange things to my liking, now would I," Kim huffed. "Besides, even I didn't know it would a Lorwardian ship we ran into out here. I just sifted the probabilities in our favor so that we would find a nearby source of medical help for my dad."

Shego groaned, and dropped down on the massive bunk that was big enough for both of them, and then some.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Probably not."

"Yes, I do," Shego argued. "What does this….probability shift of yours lead us into now?"

"Well," Kim sighed.

"Kimmie," Shego growled. "What? What is it?"

"Well, for the next three weeks, standard ship time, nothing," Kim smiled innocently.

"But," Shego groaned, knowing her well enough by now.

"But, when we reach our next planet, we're probably going to have to help stop a war. It might be a little tricky."

"A little tricky," Shego sputtered. "A little tricky? You call stopping a war…..? What kind of war," she trailed off.

"No big. Just a small world war."

"World….war," Shego gaped.

"A small one," she said, holding up her thumb and forefinger on her free hand. "Tiny, really."

Shego groaned.

"And will we succeed?"

"That's the tricky part. For some reason, I can't see the probabilities on this one."

"Which means," Shego grimaced.

"Which means, there may not be a way to solve things. At all."

"But, we are still going to…..?"

"Well, we have to, if they're going to help us repair our ship."

"Repair….?"

Kim only smiled.

"And why do we need their help, whoever they are, to repair our ship?"

"Don't you want to be surprised," Kim asked her, looking a little uncomfortable herself now.

"No!"

Kim sighed.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"You haven't told me anything yet!"

"Sure, I have," Kim grinned. "I told you what was going to happen."

Shego audibly ground her teeth.

"I'm starting to see why Ann let you run off so much. You must have driven everyone around you crazy," she accused.

"So, not," Kim whined.

Shego just glared.

"Tell me…..everything," she commanded.

Kim rolled her eyes, but shrugged.

"Fine. If you want to take the fun out of everything. I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else."

"And why not?"

"Because. It's the way things have to happen. If they don't….."

"Then….?"

"Things get worse."

"How much worse," Shego groaned anew.

"Oh, we're back to me destroying the universe," Kim shrugged.

"You know, I really hate when you pull that one out," Shego muttered darkly. "I mean, I really hate it."

"Well, I'm not crazy about it, either."

"You're serious. It really comes back down to…."

"Complete devastation," Kim nodded, looking far less playful.

Shego surged to her feet.

"You know what? Keep your secrets, Princess. I don't want to know."

"But…."

"Don't want to know. If I do know, I might try to get around it, but you obviously know we can't, so….. Yeah, just keep your surprises. Just…..try not to get us all killed."

"Oh, you won't die," Kim smiled again. "But, you probably are going to get really mad….."

"What?"

Shego met Kim's renewed smirk, and shook her head.

"Nope. No. Absolutely not. Do not want to know. I just came to tell you the good news, and that the captain and his she-beast want to meet you for supper. Battle-mates only, so it's you and me at the captain's table."

"Wrong. Everyone comes. As I am the captain now, I get to say who is invited, and I'm inviting everyone."

Shego stared at her.

"You really like pushing, don't you, Pumpkin," Shego sighed yet again.

"Hey, I'm just learning to be a good Lorwardian," she beamed, and closed down her VR display.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Shego sputtered.

"Well, when in Rome….."

"I wish we were," Shego thundered, and stalked out.

Kim smiled.

Shego was nervous.

Shego would never, ever, in any lifetime admit it, but she had learned to notice the signs. When Shego was playful, she teased. When she was nervous, she thundered. Now, when she was really angry, things got vaporized.

Considering she spent more than a few years fighting the green woman, she knew that Shego had ironically never truly been angry with her.

Now, Drew…

She smiled, and rose to her feet, pondering the virtual map of the ship she had been studying.

"Hey, Shego," she shouted, running out the door to stop the woman. "Uh, where is the dining room? I haven't got that on my map yet."

Shego slapped a palm over her face, and shook her head.

"You've got near omniscient powers, and can't find…..? Never mind, come on," she waved, and stalked off down the wide corridor.

Kim only smiled, and loped to catch up with her.

"You know, I really am glad you're here. And that dad is going to be okay. And that…."

"Princess," Shego growled. "Shut up," her companion ordered as she slid an arm around her slender waist, and pulled her against her side. "Just….shut up."

"Anything for you, Shego," Kim agreed.

Shego resisted the urge to comment.

"But, you know what I think is really neat…..?"

Shego's groan was lost in Kim's words.

**KP**

"….and then we drove the thorgoggle herd into….. Is something wrong with your meat, Captain Warstone," War-Hammer asked the glaring man at his side.

"Warstone invited the Great Blue, and her battle-mate to this feast. Not….these pets," the big warrior growled as the humans, and the Lorwardians all eyed one another around the long, huge table laden with foods both familiar, and unfamiliar to all of them.

"Well, I'm certain…."

"Warstone," Kim cut him off from her place at the head of the table, Warmonga, and Shego on either side of her chair.

"Yes, Great Blue," the man at the far end of the table scowled. The one-eyed woman at his side looking grim as she reminded Kim somewhat of Betty with that crude eye patch over her scarred face.

"Whose ship is this?"

The man tensed, then slowly nodded.

"The Claw is yours, Great Blue," he bowed from his place.

"Then, as the ship is mine, shouldn't I be deciding who I want to dine with me? On my ship? In my galley?"

"The choice is yours, Great Blue," he said without looking up.

"Good. I'm glad you see that. For your wisdom, I will grant you a gift."

"A…..gift?"

"Oh, yes. Send Bludclaw to my quarters later this evening," she said, nodding to the scarred woman that looked like an older version of Warmonga, but with far more scars. "And I shall give her your gift."

He nodded, and said nothing more.

Kim only smiled knowingly, she had already heard the Claw was named for the warrior woman who had held off multiple enemies from her unconscious battle-mate during a battle when she could have run. She lost her eye, and one hand, and had been badly scarred for her efforts. In the end, she withdrew, taking her fallen mate with her, and losing the battle by retreating.

Ironically, while saving his life, BludClaw had shamed them both by not dying. Most warriors might have found a new battle-mate, but Warstone chose to honor the woman whose loyalty had cost her so much.

"Now," she went on. "Let us eat this very fine meal. And get to know one another. For instance, did you know my father, and Wade here built the ship we travel in? The very ship you were admiring earlier, I recall. Tell me, captain, could brainless monkeys manage such a feat?"

Warstone grimaced, not realizing he had been overheard making earlier comments. Then again, this was the Great Blue. For all he knew, she was stealing the very thoughts from his mind.

"Warstone apologizes, Great Blue. Warstone did not intend to insult your….people."

"I'm saving you from a costly mistake, captain," Kim grinned. "All of my people are very, very capable. And very, very smart. If _they_ wished you gone, they would not need to call me. You would never even see them coming. Understand?"

Warstone, who had once let pride blind him, and had cost his battle-mate her own standing in Court because of it, only stared. Every Lorwardian aboard knew that his command, a mere escort vessel, had been his last chance to regain any honor. To his utter astonishment, it had been conscripted only a few zartecs past to seek out the Great Blue, rumored to by then be moving into the galaxy's heart.

"Warstone apologizes," he murmured again.

"Excellent," Kim nodded. "Then, let's eat. Shall we?"

"And," War-Hammer went on as if not interrupted, "Once we had the herd boxed in…"

**KP**

"Come in," Kim called out when she heard the knock at her door.

Shego sighed, and rolled over in the bed, covering her head with the heavy blanket.

Kim rose to stretch languidly, still enjoying the feel of Shego's hands on her earlier that evening. And her lips. And everything else.

Her mother had been rather uneasy about their intimacy earlier in their journey, but the truth was, they were both actually grown women. They just didn't look like it. And well into their second puberty, they were more than ready, and eager, to express their affection for one another again.

"Bludclaw has come for her battle-mate's gift, Great Blue," the woman bowed to her as the door closed behind her.

Kim smiled, and gestured for her to follow her to a high desk across the room.

"I actually have two gifts, Bludclaw. And you may call me Kimberly. I don't mind. In fact, I prefer it," she told the bigger woman.

The still limping Crow had already shared with the crew how the small woman had defeated him with but the lightest of blows. One that drove him across the hold, and almost broke three of his ribs, and injured his leg.

Shego felt the warrior was an idiot for not getting treatment, and milking that injured leg like a badge of honor.

"Sit down, Bludclaw," Kim gestured to the chair more fit for her size anyway. "I would like to talk to you a moment."

"To…..me?"

"Yes. You see, when I heard about your stand to protect your battle-mate….."

"Yes," she sighed. "Bludclaw and Warstone were shamed that day. We…."

"No. In my eyes, you proved you were loyal, and brave. To my people, you did the right thing. The honorable thing. For that, I am going to reward you."

"But….Bludclaw failed," the woman sputtered. "She ran away!"

"No. You won. You kept your mate, and yourself, alive. That, after all, is what matters."

"Bludclaw does not understand," she frowned. "We lost the battle, and were driven from Parqus IX. Were is the victory…..?"

"Someday, you should sit down, and talk with Warmonga."

"I have heard of her trials," the warrior woman admitted.

"I doubt you've heard it all. Or from her perspective," Kim told her. "Trust me, you would learn a great deal if you spoke to her. Now, to prove my words, here is my gift to you," she said, and held out a large box.

The woman frowned, and took the box, opening it to reveal the most unlikely of gifts.

"Is this….?"

"Let me help you," she said, and lifted the big hand, and pressed the shallow sleeve at the end to her scarred wrist.

"Is this some human mockery," the warrior sputtered.

"No mockery. Let me just tighten this, and activate the nannites," she said, and did just that as the woman recoiled, lifting the arm away from Kim even as she felt the tingling pain shoot through her forearm and wrist.

"What is this…..?"

She froze, staring at metallic fingers that moved as if alive.

"What magic…..? Bludclaw….. _I_ feel this hand….. As if….."

"No magic. Science," Kim told her. "This is my gift to Warstone. From myself, and my friends. Technology that can help you, and your people, Bludclaw. Are you ready to receive my gift to you?"

"What greater gift," the woman rasped, "Could this unworthy woman dare ask?"

"Kneel down, would you," Kim smiled, still not near her height even with the woman sitting.

The female warrior just flexed her new hand in wonder, then slowly slid off the chair to drop to her knees.

"Bludclaw will never thank you enough, Great Blue! Your friends are true wonders! Your science beyond the greatest she has ever seen!"

"Your own science could manage it, too. You just need to be shown how. Now, here is my gift to you, a brave, and honorable woman I believe has no reason to feel shame," Kim told her, and put a glowing hand to her right eye socket.

The woman hissed, feeling the sting of something she had not felt in years, and recoiled anew as Kim only nodded.

"Try it."

"Try….? What," she frowned.

"Remove your patch," she told her.

"But Bludclaw's face….."

"Remove the eye patch," Kim commanded sternly.

The woman pulled the cord apart, and the patch fell away to reveal not only a restored eye, but the entire lid that had once been torn from her face. She blinked, staring in wonder as she realized her vision was again whole, too.

"How…..?"

"That," Kim smiled blandly. "Is my magic. I show you this," Kim told her, "Because as I've told Warmonga, I'm not here to destroy. I'm here to heal. To bring the galaxy together as one, in peace."

"But, the prophecy….."

"Sometimes, peace must be enforced," she stated firmly. "Not everyone will believe at first. Or even care. They will prefer old ways. Darker ways. Can I count on you to stand with us? To aid us?"

Bludfist stared at her, and held up her new hand before her restored eye.

Then she dropped to all fours, bowing low, and swore, "Bludclaw shall ever stand with the Great Blue. You, Kimberly Flame-Hair have my life, and my service. So long as you desire it."

"Go show your battle-mate our favor," Kim told her. "And thank you for listening to me."

"Thank you, Kimberly," Bludclaw told her. "Bludclaw shall never forget this. Or you."

The woman all but raced out, her heavy steps booming as they moved down the hall, and Shego, without looking up from under the cover, complained, "This is how cults start, you know?"

Kim only laughed.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: When The Wind Blows**

**By LJ58**

**6**

War-Hammer was standing on the bridge with Kim and Captain War-Stone, who had still not stopped staring incredulously at the small woman of late.

Of course, to be honest, he had been more than astonished that the Great Blue had managed to return not only a hand to the captain's mate, but an eye. He had heard the tales of Warmonga being healed, of course, but as they said; 'Seeing was believing.'

They could have been claiming anything when Warmonga came to them at the start. But knowing Bludclaw, and knowing the woman's long, and bitter shame after their defeat, it was stunning to see her hand replaced, and a very real eye where none had been before meeting the small Flame-Hair.

The Great Blue.

Of that, War-Hammer no longer had any doubt.

"So, you've never been on a true hunt, then," War-Hammer was asking Kim as they stood near the view screen that showed the expanse of stars that were growing thicker and thicker as they neared the inner quadrants where more life existed in their galaxy.

"Well, not a Lorwardian hunt," Kim admitted, knowing Warmonga had been trying to get her to go hunting with her for years, and every time they landed on a new planet.

"Well, that is not good," the warrior told her with a grin. "You must be blooded at least once before you can call yourself a true warrior. I jest, of course," the big man grinned, strangely relaxed about speaking with her in spite of the fact the captain, and his crew continued the bellowing of their names without pronouns for the most part.

"Warmonga keeps telling me that, too," Kim admitted. "Only we've yet to find a quarry she deems worthy of me."

"I understand," War-Hammer grinned. "A warrior's first hunt is more than ritual, or rite. It's a memory that lives with them forever. It is when a warrior finds their true name, and their place before the emperor's court."

"Well, I already have a name…."

"I happen to know that, and understand not all peoples of our Great Maker follow the same path, little Flame-Hair," he grinned at her. "Still, when you eventually come to stand before the emperor himself, don't you think it will be made easier if you stand before him as a true Lorwardian, in name, and manner?"

"You've been talking to Warmonga," she suspected.

"No. War-Hammer just knows his little blood-beast is a good Lorwardian. So I know what it is she would be teaching you," he grinned.

"Right. So, why do you call her…..that," Kim asked. "Is that some kind of….pet name?"

"Something like that. It is an amusing story, too. Perhaps…."

"Kim," Wade shouted from the navigation station just then. "We've got trouble."

"Define trouble," Warstone demanded. "The Claw is more than capable of….."

"Asteroid field. A big one! And this ship doesn't have shielding over the engines, which means one hit….."

"We simply go around such obstacles. Not through," the captain huffed.

Kim stared at the screens before her, saw the approaching mass of debris they were headed toward, and something glittered in her green eyes, turning them golden for a moment.

"No, we stay on course."

"Kim!"

"Great Blue," the captain frowned now. "Surely you understand the warning your escort has voiced? Even the Claw cannot safely….."

"We stay on course," Kim stated bluntly, and Wade grimaced, but turned back to his current station as the captain clenched the arms of his chair.

"I assume you have a reason for this apparent madness?"

"Vacation is over. It's time we got to work," Kim told Wade.

"Man, I hate when she says that," Wade complained when Kim simply turned, and left the bridge.

"This is…..trouble," War-Hammer asked him, glancing after Kim.

"Trust me, Big Guy," Wade told him, working with the ship's controls he was still learning after several weeks of comparing them to the salvaged tech that had helped build their own ship. "When Kim says it's time to go to work, it's _always_ trouble."

Warstone eyed the screens, and the navigational readouts, and then barked, "Full frontal screens, and activate all energy guns, especially on the stern, port and starboard sides. Collision alarm," he shouted even as huge boulder rolled right across their view screen, narrowly missing the nose of the ship.

The klaxon filled the ship with sound as the crew reacted instantly. Those less familiar with the sound could only react more slowly, but Shego, having been counting the days as she tried to make herself relax after Kim's earlier warning a few weeks ago, only dropped her head, shaking it.

"Shego," Ann asked as she caught sight of her, and ran up the corridor from the medical bay. "What is going on? What happened?"

"Trust me, Ann. You don't want to know. Seen Kimmie?"

"She's on the bridge," Ann told her.

"You better get back to medical. Something tells me we may be needing you guys soon."

"Shego….!"

Shego ran for the bridge, and wondered just what was coming this time. Because if she had learned anything, it was Kim still tended to understate things. Usually right before something huge blew up right in your face.

**KP**

He almost vomited in pain and nausea as the escape capsule tumbled unchecked through the void of space as the explosion blew it even further from the expanding wreckage of his doomed ship.

Johan DeMenz had barely had time to hit the button that sealed, and ejected his life pod before the entire ship had exploded around him. Whatever the former buffoon had used, it had been powerful. Powerful enough to short out half the systems in his escape pod, which left him tumbling blind, and helpless through space.

Ordinarily, he would have seen that as simply another challenge for his monumental intellect to overcome.

Likely with ease, he felt, confident in his innate superiority.

Still, he was rather handicapped just then, as he still had that annoying ninja's knife buried dangerously close to his spine in his lower back. His current jostling did not help him as he sagged in his chair, the straps just tight enough to keep him from flailing any more than he had.

First thing was first. He steeled himself, and reached behind him, fumbling until he found the hilt of the blade still extending from the back of his chair.

He grimaced, and taking a deep breath, jerked it out.

His howl of pain would have deafened anyone had they been there to hear it.

He woke sometime later, still strapped to his chair, and eyeing the blade still clutched in one hand. He had not even realized he had passed out, but obviously he had.

The long, slender dagger was honed to a fine point, and he imagined returning it to Stoppable some day, with interest.

Still, if nothing else, he now knew that the former sidekick was no longer interested in prisoners. He wanted him dead.

Who knew ninja took things so personally? Honestly, it was all just business. Couldn't that buffoon see that? He swore again, then focused his attention on the panel before him.

Enough time had passed that the auxiliary systems had rebooted, and he quickly tapped in override codes, and restabilized the pod before he took his bearings. Whatever else, he needed to get medical attention next, or he was still going to be in trouble.

He checked his navigational array, and frowned.

"Not good," he said, seeing he was just about to Mars, and very far from any other help.

He put his current circumstances from his mind, and considered his options.

"Not good," he said again.

He felt the blood pooling behind him in the seat, and grimaced as he considered his rapidly dwindling options.

He considered a failsafe he had brought along just for an extreme emergency, and realized just then it might well be his only chance to survive. Only first, he had to get to Mars, and stay alive long enough to activate his ploy.

He shifted in his seat, tapping a button on his flight suit that tightened around his torso, creating a near pneumatic seal around his body, and prayed it would keep him from bleeding out. At least, long enough for him to reach his destination, and put his failsafe into operation.

For now, all he could do was fight the pain nagging at him, and hope he could live long enough to reach Mars.

Just then, it was, ironically, his only chance to survive.

**KP**

"Impact," Warstone tried not to shout as the ship shuddered violently, and a klaxon went off as the people on the bridge shared a grim look.

War-Hammer said nothing, and just clung to a rail on the side of the bridge, waiting to see what would happen.

"Multiple breaches," Bludclaw told her battle-mate, her big fingers dancing over the controls as Wade just looked grim, and continued to work at his own station.

"Raising interior force screens now," the young genius reported as Shego came onto the bridge, and almost ended up thrown off her feet when the entire ship suddenly seemed far less stable. "Hopefully, they'll help."

"We're now passing through the heart of the debris field," James turned to tell them. "If we can last the next four minutes, we will be through the worst of it," he reported.

"Seal all interior bulkheads, and reinforce the airlocks," Warstone ordered. "Small one," he called Wade. "Can you extend your screens throughout the interior bulkheads?"

"Working on that one now," Wade told him. "But we lost one of the main fusion generators, and we're already down to half power. It's going to be hard….."

The entire ship shuddered again, and Shego rose to struggle over to Kim's side who had just returned, and rasped, "Your mom is back in medical."

"She's okay," Kim told her. "I'm just not sure about the cargo hold."

"Who…..?"

"I sent Warmonga back with three warriors to secure our ship," Kim told her as War-Hammer glanced her way without comment.

"Direct hit on the port side of the cargo bay," Wade reported just then. "I have no cameras, or screens down there," he admitted. "So I can't pinpoint any damage. Trying to reroute power through the ship's sentry-bots now," he said.

"Princess," Shego rasped.

"I don't know," Kim hissed, Shego only then noting the sweat that drenched her brow. "I'm just trying to keep us all alive," she told her.

"You said…."

"I said you'd be fine. I can't be sure about anyone else just now," she admitted. "But we had…. Have to do this," she said. "It was necessary."

Shego looked grim, and said nothing as she put a hand on her slender shoulder.

"Should I go check….?"

"You should stay with me," Kim told her. "Right here. With me," she echoed, and kept her eyes focused ahead on something only she could see.

"Major asteroidal body directly ahead," James suddenly shouted. "And we don't have enough firepower to destroy it."

"Turn us….."

"No," Kim told the captain, clenching her fists. "Straight ahead," she countered the captain. "It's the fastest, and safest way out of this mess."

"But, Great Blue….!"

"Continuing full ahead," Bludclaw said, glancing back to nod firmly at her.

Warstone eyes his mate, and nodded back at her, still shocked at seeing that perfect eye back in her face, and the hand that seemed so astonishly real on her wrist.

"Full ahead," he echoed.

"Kimmie-Cub," her father rasped, "I know they fixed my heart, but right now….."

"Dad," she hissed. "Fire all remaining canons at the upper right corner of that rock… Now," she told him.

"Firing," James shouted, and tensed as the blazing bursts of light flashed out to focus on the side of the tumbling stone.

To everyone's shock, the burst sent it tumbling to their right with just literal inches to spare as they scraped past its lower left horizon.

"Good gravy, that was _close,"_ James Possible exclaimed with feeling.

Warstone simply stared, his eyes round, and incredulous. War-Hammer even actually looked paler than usual.

"Two more minutes to clear the field," James reported.

"Okay, I've got the cargo bay insulated, but I still don't know what happened down there," Wade told them. "With the sentry-bots focused on generating force screens to seal the breaches, I couldn't spare anything for video."

"Focus on the hull," Kim told him somberly. "Whatever has happened, has already happened. "Captain, twenty degrees to port, and head for the planet you see just ahead."

"Planet…..?"

The captain gaped as the ship cleared the maze of asteroids, and stared at the huge, brown planet that was now just to their left. Around it, two massive moons circled, and they were just as brown. Only one looked as if it were surrounded by a haze of gray clouds.

"They already destroyed one of their own lunar colonies," Kim murmured more to herself than not. "This may be trickier than I thought."

"They," Shego asked.

"The people we came to help."

"Who need to help us," Shego reminded her.

"Yes. As I said, this may be tricky. Dad, see the central continent?"

"Yes, Kim," James said, Wade working on keeping the ship moving, and in one piece as he and Bludclaw now focused on getting them down in one piece.

"Ignore it. We want to orbit one half turn, and land on the larger island off the eastern coastline of that continent."

"How can you be certain where…?"

The captain trailed off as he realized Kim's eyes were literally glowing with white light.

"I just know," she said in an eerie tone. "This will be a rough landing. Alert everyone on board."

Warstone glanced at her, and saw Shego looking even paler than usual, too.

"This is Captain Warstone," he quickly barked into his ship's COM link, hoping it still worked. "We are going down. All crew, prepare for emergency landing now," he ordered as War-Hammer took a seat now, and strapped himself down.

"We should get to the emergency suits…."

"We can breathe the air," Kim told Wade. "Just get us down in one piece," Kim urged him.

"Let me guess. You are seeing things again?"

"Yes," she told Wade, who had yet to look back to see her glowing eyes.

"Then why did we not just avoid…..?"

"This step is necessary," Kim said in her eerie tone again. "From here, the Great Blue either rises, or fails."

"Here," Shego asked, still holding onto her shoulder.

"Here," Kim said, and kept staring ahead of her without seeming to see anything around her.

"Here we go," James said, the ship bucking and lurching as they pierced the brown world's upper atmosphere.

_"Missiles!_ Someone is shooting at us," Bludclaw exclaimed.

"They dare fire on an Imperial…..?"

"Ignore them," Kim said, and even as the crew gaped, the missiles seemed to explode long before they reached the ship, or just flew past them to keep going.

More missiles came up from the surface, and again they flew by them, or exploded too soon.

"They may be missing," Wade exclaimed, "But the concussive waves are not helping," he complained.

"Just keep the shields in place," Kim told him, her voice sounding more strained.

"Princess…..?"

"Fighting…..a lot of…probabilities just now," she hissed, and Shego only then realized that now Kim's hands were glowing white, too, and they were clenched so hard her knuckles looked white even without the glow.

"I don't want to know, do I," she grimaced, and put both hands around her former rival, offering the only support she could.

That Kim didn't answer told Shego all she didn't want to know.

"We just lost the starboard engine's main reactor," Bludclaw swore. "Port reactor isn't working too well, either. We're on one quarter power!"

"This is it," James spat. "We're going down!"

"All crew, brace for impact," Warstone shouted just before the ship nosedived abruptly.

_To Be Continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: When The Wind Blows**

**By LJ58**

**7**

The humanoid race of Kelos IV was on par with the Earth technology that Kim had left behind.

Only where Earth was occasionally divided by various factors, the Kelosians were literally split into two races. The fair skinned, almost Nordic giants that ruled the main continent, and the shorter, darker men who lived on the many islands and atolls around the globe.

Their division remained even when their race reached for the stars, and each race chose one of their world's two moons, and claimed it as their own colony.

They were a species that grew up fighting, and rarely knew any that grew old, since everyone fought, or they were left to starve as deviants and cowards. When the Nordic Kelosians lost their lunar colony to a surprise nuclear attack in retaliation for an earlier attack on their main capital, they were beyond enraged at their longtime enemies' daring.

They tried to retaliate in turn, but too late, and were unable to risk attacking the dark-skinned Kelosians' moon without leaving their own homeland's capital undefended.

It ratcheted up the conventional conflict all the higher, and when a strange ship came out of the sky almost directly over their heartland, the first thing they all feared was another sneak attack. They fired missile after missile, but the massive ship unlike any they had ever seen before still kept coming.

Their missiles continued to malfunction, exploding early, or veering off course without apparent cause, and then the ship flew past their coastline, and kept going as it became apparent the vessel was in distress.

The billowing smoke from multiple gouges and tears in the long, alien vessel were easily visible by the time the ship flew past their radar sites, streaking across their skies, and only after it was already passed them did the fair-skinned Kelosians realize that a true alien had come to their world.

"We cannot allow these creatures to share their secrets with the mongrel islanders," the leaders of the mainland railed at their generals.

"But, what can we do," those same generals demanded. "According to radar, and our satellites, they landed on Helios. In the very heart of the mongrel empire."

"Empire," Lord Sartos III spat. "Do not say those animals have an empire," he commanded his generals. "That implies they are equal to our own. And they are not! Not now, not ever."

"All that aside," the generals asked. "What do we do?"

Lord Sartos III eyed his men grimly, then glanced around his war room as he considered all options.

"Nuke them," he growled.

"But Lord Sartos," the one advisor not wearing a uniform among them complained. "If we nuke them, we'll never know….."

All eyes went to the man.

"Do you counsel mercy for those vermin," Sartos demanded imperiously.

"No! Never, my lord. I just meant, what if the aliens have some tech, or means of restoring our lunar colony? Or even our world? The wonders they possess may well….."

"Never benefit us, since they chose to land among animals," Sartos sneered. "Nuke them. Before they can be swayed to act against us."

His generals only nodded agreement.

"Launch preparations in thirty minutes. In thirty-four minutes, the aliens, and Helios, will be no more," one of his senior officers reported. "I suggest shoring our domestic defenses, though, as the use of our few remaining nuclear weapons will leave a noticeable gap in our defenses."

"It doesn't matter," their leader sniffed.

"Sir, he is right. In thirty-five minutes, we'll have no deterrents left to defend our eastern borders," another reported. "And you can bet those animals will exploit that fact."

Everyone glared at the civilian advisor, but no one said a word.

The decision had been made.

"Prepare moving all available resources into place," Sartos nodded at his men after a moment. "But continue the countdown."

**KP**

"This…..is not…..good," Professor Dementor rasped as he felt the hard jolt of landing, and felt the flow of blood from his wound again.

He was getting dizzier than before, and his hands were shaking badly in spite of his initial efforts at bandaging his wound using his sealed flight suit, and the pressure wraps. He barely even noted the landing on the Martian surface beyond the sudden jolt of the life pod hitting the inhospitable ground, and only that had actually startled him back into full consciousness for the moment.

He fumbled with a panel, and pulled out three, small cubes that might be mistaken for a child's toys if one weren't familiar with certain technology.

He loaded each of the three with a special program, then slid them into a small port that would eject them from the pod around his sole life support just then. He blinked rapidly, feeling his consciousness ebbing again, and finally managed to hit the switch that would activate the modular cubes before ejecting them. Then he leaned back in his chair, grimacing at the pain in his lower back.

Time was not on his side just then, but just then, all he could do was try to hang on long enough for the technology he had just activated to initiate.

"Not…..good," he rasped, feeling his head spinning as he plunged into darkness once more, and then knew nothing in spite of the fact his pod shuddered violently as something outside moved it in spite of his now being grounded.

**KP**

"Ten seconds to impact," Wade shouted, and tightened his own restraints for the second time as he gave up trying to do anything, and just held onto his own oversized chair.

The thunder of metal gouging into hard rock, and plowing over whatever was before them filled the air, but not even they knew what they were hitting as their monitors were shorted out, and Wade had taken the precaution of closing the ship's shutters to protect their wide viewports.

Kim simply held onto the arm of Warstone's command chair, and Shego clung to her, eyes wary, but trusting.

Then the violent slide stopped, and there seemed to be a movement of stiff relief as someone voiced a prayer of thanks.

"We made it," Shego rasped, speaking first as she eyed Kim as she stood up again, having been thrown to her knees in spite of her grip on the redhead.

Strangely, or maybe not, Kim never once lost her footing.

She was still standing there, just looking grim.

"We lost two, maybe three people. I just don't know who they are," Kim told Shego as she just stared. "I felt them die," she told Shego. "I felt it, but I don't know who….."

"Remember the Warrior's Way," Warstone told her, knowing Warmonga had been teaching her. "They died in service to a greater cause, Great Blue. That is all any of us can hope for in this universe," he told her earnestly.

"Wade," Kim said, turning to her friend. "Roll call?"

"It's going to be difficult. Power is almost gone, and auxiliary is barely keeping our primary systems operational. We're not going anywhere without some major repairs. I'm not even sure of a timeline until we assess the actual damage," he told her even as he studied his panel that fluttered more than not just then as the power fluctuated badly as he worked.

"If auxiliary isn't operating properly, we must have lost a primary coupling unit between the bridge, and engineering," Bludclaw told him as she worked her own station. "If we haven't lost the main reactor, it will only be a matter of repairing the linkages."

"I'll get to work on rerouting our sentry drones to assessing….."

"No," Kim told him. "Task them with defense of our perimeter," Kim told him. "I want a two meter perimeter outside our ship, and once we activate any functioning warbots, have them join the defensive ring."

"Let me guess," Shego sighed.

"This is a first contact with a hostile species," Kim reminded her. "And someone shot those missiles at us. Let's not give them another easy target."

"Agreed," Warstone growled, and rose to his feet. "I'll check the hold, and determine if any of the warbots are functional myself."

"I shall work with the small tinker to ensure our repairs are kept on schedule," Bludclaw nodded as much to Kim as to her battle-mate.

"Wade, get everyone in the loop. I'm going with Warstone. There's something I want from our ship first, though."

"They'll be in the rear cargo hold," Wade told her knowingly.

"I know. Shego, let's go."

"And what are we going to get that is so important," Shego asked.

"Our jetpacks," she told the green-skinned teen. "We'll need them."

"And I suppose you just know that, too," she complained.

"Well, I know that I don't want to walk, whatever we find out there."

"Out….? We're going outside now? Alone? To the people that just shot missiles at us," Shego complained.

"Oh, they didn't shoot missiles. The other side did."

"The other….side. Of course. That explains everything," Shego rolled her eyes.

"You know, I don't remember you being this worried about things like this," Kim smiled as they headed for the hold.

"Yeah, because crashing on an alien planet is something I do every other day," Shego retorted.

Warstone said nothing as the pair just snipped and jabbed at one another with every step. They were just as Warmonga had said. A very confusing, but passionate couple. They almost reminded him of his nest-mate and his battle-mate before they had gone separate ways in service to their emperor.

He smiled at the memories, and then focused as they neared the hatch that led into the main hold.

"Okay, Wade. Drop screens," Kim called him on her Kimmunicator, since communications were still spotty inside the ship. "We're at the hatch."

"Dropping all screens now. I still can't extend my scanners, Kim, so…"

"We'll check it out before we go out," Kim told him. "Anything from….?"

"Your mother checked in, he has one of the warriors in medical, checking him over. He's complaining. Loudly. That he's fine."

"That's good," Kim nodded as Warstone only nodded.

"And I just got word from the boys. They, and Justine managed to salvage the starboard reactor, and already have almost half power restored. The port reactor is in worse shape, and will require more work, so they took it offline for now. It's why our systems are still…..spotty."

"Understood. Any word from Felix, Moni, or Dr. Porter?"

"Uh, no," he admitted. "But they were all scattered through the ship, so…."

"Just keep me posted," Kim said grimly.

"You can't do your mind-thingy, and find them," Shego asked quietly as they entered the ravaged hold that looked like someone had poked holes all through it on both sides of the massive chamber. A lot of the once orderly stacked provisions, and gear were thrown all around, and it was evident that much of the once crowded ship was emptier.

In the middle, untouched, sat their ship, still humming with the power from their force screens.

"I still a little strained after….our landing," she admitted, pulling out yet another energy bar she had been eating since leaving the bridge, and Shego just nodded her understanding. They both knew just how much comet power could take out of you when you went all-out.

"Everyone okay inside there," Kim shouted as she neared the hatch.

The hum of the screens faded, and the hatch opened almost at once.

"Great Blue," Warmonga nodded, a long gash on her left cheek. "You are well?"

"Was there any doubt," Shego asked.

"No. No, of course not," the big warrior woman smiled faintly. With relief.

"What about you," the redhead asked. "You all right back here? Were there any others with….."

"Bludstalker," she said, nodding to the quiet warrior standing behind her with a makeshift bandage around one forearm, "Managed to get us to the ship before the worst breach. We lost three warriors, though, who were unable to reach safety."

"Crow could have made it, but he gave his life to spare your companion," Bludstalker told Kim as he stepped out of the ship.

"Crow," Kim nodded, remembering the boisterous, louder than most warrior who had first challenged her.

"He was your friend," Shego guessed.

"He was my nest-mate," the big man nodded. "He was often foolish, but never a coward."

"No, he was not," Kim told the man. "So you may tell all that _War-Crow _died as a warrior, and will be remembered with honor."

The man stiffened, and then slowly nodded.

"Your heart is as true as your courage, Great Blue," he said in a strangled voice.

"Go to medical. Let them tend your wounds. No arguments," Kim told him when he started to bluster as expected. "We need everyone ready for anything, and I need our ship repaired as soon as possible. And, Bludstalker. Go armed," he was told.

"Always," the big man snorted, and stomped past her.

"I'll get started on checking the drones, and warbots," Warstone told her.

"Good. Warmonga, you can come with us. Just…..there," she said, and brushed her cheek, instantly healing the long, bloody gash, and erasing all signs of her green blood.

"Thank you again, Great Blue," Warmonga said quietly.

"Well, we're about to face the natives," Kim told her. "And I would rather not show any hint of weakness. First, I want our…..jetpacks," she said as Warmonga stooped inside, and pulled out the distinctive packs Wade had made for all of them.

"Wow, she does know you," Shego said, pulling on her own harness, and then checking the belt around her waist that she ensured had a few handy gadgets in place.

After years of fighting Kim, she knew better than to discount anything the Nerdlinger offered.

Kim checked her own harness, and belt, and nodded at Warmonga.

"I have the guys setting up defenses now, but I'd like you with us all the same so they don't think us easy targets," Kim told the giant warrior. "So, are you…..ready," Kim asked as Warmonga simply pulled out her favored battle-staff, and slammed it on the floor, the barbed tripod starting to glow as she did.

"I believe I can manage," she smiled, and nodded at her charge.

"Good. Okay, ladies, let's go meet the local idiots."

"You're not going to call them that," Shego asked, knowing Kim could have a curt way with certain types at times.

Especially after meeting the less than helpful lizard-boys back at the start.

"Remember what I said," Shego was told as they headed for the main hatch on the far side of the starboard hull. "This is where it starts. Today, the galaxy officially meets the Great Blue."

"So, that's why you were gobbling down all those energy bars after we left the bridge," Shego guessed.

"I'm about to pull off something that will either help, or cause a _whole_ lot of trouble."

Shego nodded, and walked up beside her, mentally steeling herself.

"You know I'm with you, Princess. Besides, I'm kind of curious to see what does come next."

"So am I," Kim smiled, and opened the hatch.

**KP**

Johan woke up on his back, in a Spartan chamber where small robotic arms worked over his body. He groaned as he felt a particularly sharp stab of pain, and realized he could feel the cold steel under his back, but that was all. He frowned, trying to sit up, but couldn't seem to move.

In fact, he couldn't move his legs at all.

He scowled, and started to open his mouth to call out, but realized his mouth was sealed by some manner of breathing apparatus.

He saw odd shapes moving just beyond the blurred haze of his vision, and tried to understand how it was someone else was here, when he had been alone on his escape pod. Even if his modular shelter had booted up properly, and brought him inside, it didn't have anything else that would account for such movement.

Then he felt his vague awareness fading again as something loomed over him, and the pain in his back started to fade with his consciousness until he didn't know either.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: When The Wind Blows**

**By LJ58**

**8**

Kim stood looking out of the ship at the crowd of people, all of them wearing the same brown uniform, and all heavily armed with several rows of heavy armored vehicles behind them. All of them, about average height for humans, and all as dark as anyone from Africa, stared at them as if looking for an excuse to open fire.

"What now….?"

Kim ignored Shego as she stepped forward, and daringly walked out from the ship even as five of the warbots shot up from ship's cargo hold through the open breaches, and then activated. Massive limbs spread out, and then the five metal behemoths moved to surround the ship, and waited.

Kim said nothing as she kept walking until she was only a few feet from the nearest row of men, and simply eyed them.

"Who is in charge," she spoke abruptly, startling more than a few of the people staring at her in astonishment.

Or maybe it was Warmonga, who had walked out behind her with Shego in tow, standing back, but making it obvious that she was more than ready to attack if necessary.

"I am Sub-Commander Hojan-Ro, second to the…"

"I want the person in charge. No one else."

"You are hardly in a position to dictate terms," another man to the sub-commanders right spat. "You tore through our city, and cost dozens of lives, and untold…"

Kim turned, waving, and suddenly over a hundred people stood around them looking stunned, and more than confused.

"Wh-What…..happened," one of the females in the same uniform that everyone seemed to wear stammered. "I thought….. I thought I was dead," she rasped, looking up at the ship.

And the aliens.

"By Sanu-Kar," she exclaimed. "What….? Who is that?"

"Any other complaints," Kim demanded, and casually reached into her equipment belt to pull out an energy bar of Wade's processing that packed more nutrition than usual into a handy size just for her use.

"Who are you, woman, that I should call my superiors for you? Even if you do…..apparently know some manner of majics."

Kim smiled.

"The Lorwardians know me best, as do my own. For they long foretold the coming of the Great Blue. You, however, may call me Kim Possible," the redhead smiled.

"Great Blue," someone snorted. "Another popular delusion," he huffed. "And you are obviously just another charlatan in a long line of…"

The man yelped, falling back as he suddenly found the green giant standing over him, a glowing spear at his throat as she growled, "None belittle the Great Blue before Warmonga!"

"Stand back, Warmonga. I have to do this," Kim told her. "You, Hojan," she called him.

"Sub-Commander Hojan-Ro," he stressed.

"Right. I will deal with you, since your leaders are too afraid to come out," Kim informed him.

"Afraid," someone shouted. "How do we know if this isn't a Losian trick!"

"A trick," Kim smiled, though it was a smile Shego didn't care for on the redhead's face. "Tell me, sir," she called the man that spoke up. "Is this one of their…..tricks," she demanded, and raised both hands.

Even as every smashed, and devastated building around the downed spacecraft began to rumble, and then slowly right themselves as they somehow began to knit, and rebuild themselves as if reversing the destruction before the populace's eyes.

Even those who had seen death coming, and suddenly found themselves standing alive and well outside of a genuine alien spacecraft were gaping at the incredible feat as the strange, pale creature shouted again.

"I am the Great Blue," Kim Possible told them, hands glowing with the same white energies that seemed to be filling her eyes, and fluttering around her entire body just then as the only part of the city left in rubble was immediately beneath the downed spacecraft. "Heed me, or your planet dies, and Losian, _and_ K'lian will die with it."

"You threaten us," Hojan-Ro demanded now, boldly fingering his weapon, though he was starting to wonder just what manner of powers these newcomers possessed.

"Idiot," Shego growled, gesturing around them. "Look around you. Your people are so busy trying to kill each other, you're killing your own planet. What Kimmie, the Great Blue is saying, is if you keep on, you'll kill each other off, and there won't be any winners, because there won't be a planet left."

"You cannot know….."

"Did you _intend_ to destroy one of your own moons," Kim demanded of the man.

"That….. We only bombed the K'lian moon because they cut off our trading route with the southern islands," he sputtered.

"And how many died. How many more will die if you continue? Just how much of your planet is left that remains capable of supporting life," Kim challenged him.

Hojan-Ro stared hard at her, then slowly looked away.

"Well. Answer the Great Blue," Shego demanded, Warmonga standing beside her looking ready to punish him if he didn't.

"First, you answer me. We all know of those green lackwits' hunt for the galaxy's alleged messiah," Hojan-Ro told Kim. "Prove you are the true Great Blue everyone likes to whisper over, and I'll follow you."

"You want a sign," Kim smiled. Then looked back at Shego. "They always want a sign. Saving these people, and repairing most of their city wasn't enough. No, they want more. Not much different from Earth, are they?"

"Earth," someone echoed.

"I give you this sign. Help us repair our spacecraft," Kim told them, "And I will repair your moon."

"It's not our moon," someone else spat.

"You are all _Kelosians_," Kim thundered, using a degree of her power to amp her voice over the murmuring crowd. "You've just forgotten that truth. Remember this now. If one side dies, you all die. Now, will you hear me?"

"You are supposed to be the Great Blue, and claim to be able to restore an entire moon," Hojan-Ro now declared after a moment's thought, "And yet you cannot fix your own spacecraft?"

The crowd murmured even more, and Kim clenched her fists.

"Princess…..?"

Kim's left eye twitched, and she rose into the air a few feet, and looked down at Hojan-Ro, her jetpack easily keeping her above him.

"I could fix it in the blink of your eye, Kelosian. I set before you a test. You….are failing it. I shall go and study the rest of your people, and decide if they are worth saving. Or if I'll eliminate them the way I did the ruling house of the Zarg'nns who defied me."

"You…..destroyed the Zarg'nn royal line," someone gasped, obviously knowing of the reptilian race.

"They angered me," Kim declared. "As you are starting to anger me."

Hojan-Ro stared again, and then glanced away again.

"I shall confer with our leaders. Only they can make this decision."

"You have one day to decide. By morning, I will expect a decision, or I will leave your world to die. And you with it," she declared as she gestured, and Shego rose into the air beside her. "Warmonga, guard my people. Punish any that dare raise a hand against them."

"Yes, Great Blue," Warmonga slammed her free fist to her large chest. "Warmonga hears, and obeys."

"Warmonga," someone exclaimed. "Even we have heard that once great warrior fell in battle years ago."

"To me," Kim declared, looking down at the man who had spoken who stood near the sub-commander. "And while her battle-mate paid the price of defiance, Warmonga chose to follow me once I healed her of her wounds."

The murmuring began again as Hojan-Ro turned to speak quietly to someone at his side, and then both of them ran to a transport. Kim didn't pay him much mind. She was flying higher, and moving over the city, studying the island mega-city that stretched from shore to shore all around the huge island. The only landing strip for any craft would have been at sea, build up just for that purpose, and most of their ships were far smaller than the Claw.

"I have to know," Shego said quietly as she joined Kim in the air over the city where she now hovered, just looking down as if letting people see her.

"Yes," Kim asked as if distracted.

Knowing her, Shego had little doubt her brain was churning a thousand miles an hour just then.

"Did you really….resurrect those people? Can you really….bring back the dead now?"

Kim laughed now, looking more like herself for a moment.

"Of course not," she laughed. "I just shrank every person in our way, and transported them into our ship's cargo hold until I needed them again. It took a lot of concentration, and that was why I was kind of distracted there during the whole crashing, and landing deal," she told Shego. "Did you really think….?"

"Well, the whole 'ultimate' leader thing was starting to get to me," Shego admitted. "And you're really playing up the whole obedience, or death bit here, don't you think?"

"Shego, we're on a world where these people would rather fight one another to the last breath than even try to help. I'd like to think even Earth hasn't gotten that bad, but if we don't stop this here, I'm afraid it might be some kind of pattern all species may follow. Maybe that's why I'm really here. To offer them another way before this kind of chaos dooms all life as we know it."

"So, no pressure, though," Shego grimaced.

Kim smiled.

"Sorry. It's just, I'm still juggling a lot of probabilities just now, and being up here? It reduces the choices down to three likelihoods," Kim told her.

"Okay, and are they good?"

"One is."

"Only one out of three?"

"Well, considering the actual odds, I thought I'd risk it."

"And the other two?"

"One, I obliterate the planet myself."

"Not good," Shego swore. "And the third?"

"They join their longtime enemies to try to take us down."

"Let me guess….."

"And both side betrays the other in the middle of the plan, and destroy themselves."

Shego moaned.

"I am so glad all I have are plasma powers."

"You don't want to trade," Kim smiled at her now.

"Don't even joke," Shego told her. "I'm not sure I could handle half of what you have. Let alone what you still have to do."

"It can be a pain. Actually," she mused, looking off at a far tower. "It is a pain," she said, and pointed.

The entire tower vanished before Shego's eyes.

"What….?"

"Oh, that was one of their missile silos. I just shrank it down to three inches tall. After I got the people out. Kind of a warning to the idiot who just told our buddy Hojan to fire on the Claw."

"So, how does that stunt help our odds?"

"We're down to two probabilities just now," Kim told her. "You know, it's no wonder these people are at each other's throats, though. They literally have no room left to grow, and no countryside to grow food for those who are alive. They've literally choking their own planet to death, and yet are so obsessed with defeating one another, they never thought of leaving their world to explore others."

"They got to their moons," Shego pointed out.

"Only to try to trump the other side, and create more weaponry they could point at each other. They could have used the moons as agrarian refuges that would have fed everyone, but instead…."

"Guess Earth isn't really that different from these guys after all," Shego frowned.

"I'd like to think we wouldn't go that far, but that's not a chance I want to risk."

"So, the Great Blue takes over the galaxy, or we all go boom?"

"I've already seen it," Kim told her. "Only I'm usually the one doing the boom, too."

"So, your job is the save the galaxy," Shego murmured, and moved a little closer, putting hands on her shoulders as she eyed her. "And my job is to save you."

"Seems to be working out that way, doesn't it," Kim smiled at her. "I really hope we're leaning toward the helpful side here, because I would really like to relax for a while. Just for a while."

"No way to….influence it," Shego asked.

"I've done all I can. Now, it's literally up to the natives. You know what I wouldn't mind, though?"

"What's that?"

"This," Kim smiled, and hugged her.

Shego chortled, and slid her own arms around her.

"All you have to do is ask, Kimmie."

Kim sighed, and clung to her all the tighter, careful of their jetpacks.

**KP**

"What," General Zar-Ku demanded as the soldier returned just then, and whispered urgently in his ear.

"What," the Senior Prime Minister who had just ordered the attack on the apparently defenseless ship the moment he heard of the apparent Great Blue who had apparently crashed on their world in a Lorwardian battle cruiser.

Zar-Ku turned, and eyed the ruling council, and then pointed a remote at a screen.

"Look for yourselves, gentlemen," he told them. "Our primary missile launcher just shrank to the size of a _spenkalt_."

On the screen, the barely three inch tower was being examined by several soldiers who obviously didn't want to get too close.

"It shrank the moment the order to fire was given," the general told them. "If this is another pretender to the prophecy, then it's a dangerously powerful pretender," he told them.

"What would you have us do," the Prime Minister demanded. "Bow at this….alien's feet? An alien that actually keeps companies with lowly Lorwardians?"

"If I may finish speaking," Hojan-Ru asked the council, who had been cut off mid-report as he tried to say all he had seen, and heard.

"Speak," the general ordered the man, knowing he had been on site when the ship stopped, and first opened up.

"As I was saying, honored sirs," the sub-commander bowed, and went on formally. "The female set a sign herself when she….challenged us. If we repair her spacecraft, she has sworn to repair Dugarii."

"An entire moon," one of the councilmen exclaimed incredulously.

"Never mind that," another demanded. "Why do we care if she aids the Losians?"

"Honored sir," Hojan-Ro told him. "I suspect, that what she is saying is, if she wished, she could even repair our entire environment, too. I saw her restore the shattered section of Helios where her ship landed as if by…..majic!"

"Let's not stoop to irrationality," someone snorted.

_"After_ I saw her restore all those that seemed to have died under her ship's mass when it plowed into the heart of our city," the officer went on. "I was not deceived here. I knew some of those people. I saw some of them die under that ship. Yet an instant after the redheaded alien stepped out, she somehow restored every single citizen to life before us."

"How can we be sure that wasn't a trick," the PM demanded.

"And was shrinking our weapons ziggurat a trick? Because I would dearly love to know that trick," General Zar-Ku boomed.

"General, you have advised this council with experience, and wisdom for ten kurons. What would you advise now," a junior councilman asked when no one else did more than argue.

Everyone looked to him, and the older man whose silver hair contrasted with his still smooth, dark skin nodded as he shut off the monitors, except the one that that showed two alien women hovering over their city.

He stared as the pair seemed to be embracing, and shook his head.

"Gentlemen," he finally said, considering this Great Blue's obvious affection for the green woman that looked like a smaller than usual Lorwardian.

Not that he had ever seen such a small Lorwardian.

Still, who could say?

"Gentlemen," he went on after a curt nod as he gathered his thoughts. "Here is my thought. This woman, whoever, or whatever she is, is obviously very powerful. Powerful enough to rid herself of any enemies that try to stand against her."

"All the more reason…."

"Sir Duk-Au," he cut off the senior PM, "You are not thinking. Look. What do you see," he asked as he gestured at the monitor where the two females were breaking their embrace, and apparently smiling at one another.

"Alien instigators," the man spat.

"And what do you see, general," the junior councilman asked as if sensing his thoughts.

"I see two females very fond of one another."

"As if that matters when our world…..!"

"Sir," Zar-Ku cut off the PM again. "Think with reason, not your emotion. We give this Great Blue our cooperation, and thus win her patronage."

"At what cost….?"

"And in the meantime, we devise a means of taking, and controlling the green woman she obviously favors. With her in our power, this would-be conqueror will be ours to control, and direct. And then we will have both a genuine battleship, _and_ an alien warrior we can use against the hated Losians. They will not be able to withstand our combined might, and finally….. Finally, we will cleanse this planet of those hated savages!"

Duk-Au, who despised the Losians more than anything in the world, smiled.

"Do as you see fit, general."

"Sir," Hojan-Ro asked as they left the city's courts. "How do we stop her from attacking us if we act against her when she shrank our missile launcher as if knowing our intent from the start?"

"We cooperate for now," the general smiled. "Then make it seem the Losians took her friend. With a little preparation, we can ensure she thinks those savages are responsible, and all we'll have to do is point her at them."

Hojan-Ro said nothing, but just then, he was feeling far from confident.

Especially when they left the building, and he looked up to see that small woman looking right at him as if she could read his every thought.

"Do not let imagination disturb you, man. Whoever this alien is, even if it is the legendary Great Blue, they cannot read minds."

"Are you sure," Hojan-Ro asked.

The general only rolled his eyes.

"Take me to this ship. We shall begin our ploy at once. I will handle the abduction myself."

"But how will we convince her….?"

"We have a few Losian prisoners in the dungeons. We'll just ensure they are suspected."

"But won't they deny any guilt?"

"Who said they would be alive for questioning," the general asked him blandly.

"Ah," the sub-commander nodded, feeling a little better about their chances now.

Overhead, Kim looked at Shego, and shook her head.

"Looks like we still have to convince them that we're serious."

"How?"

"See the guy with white hair? You might have to kill him."

"Kim….?"

"He intends to kill you," Kim told her. "That's his plan. I see it very clearly just now."

"Oh. And then you…..?"

"Kill everyone. And we're back to square none. So, if you see him coming, don't hesitate," Kim told her. "Take his head off."

Shego grimaced, but followed Kim back to the ship.

"If he's planning on using me to try hurting you, Princess, you don't even have to ask."

"Hopefully, we might yet sway him. But…."

"Better safe, than doomsday," Shego suggested.

Kim smiled, and shook her head.

"That's one way to put it."

Shego grinned.

"C'mon, I just had an idea. Let's go screw with his head."

"Sounds fun," Kim agreed, and followed her back across the city as the two soldiers climbed into a transport, and headed for their ship, too.

Just as an alarm sounded, and Wade's voice shouted over the income, "Kim, we have incoming missiles! They're nuclear!"

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
